The Right Note
by Momiji-Fiction
Summary: Katia, the girl who is like thunder, one day wanders in and meets a metronome. As she is discovering how crazy a wonderland can be, she is aware she is trapped in a 'game'. Now, Katia must make her final choice: return to her own world or stay with her darling metronome in this dangerous wonder world.


Ｔｈｅ Ｒｉｇｈｔ Ｎｏｔｅ

（＾◇＾）

Katia PoV

It was the last summer before college and I was hanging out with my friends and then we suddenly decided to play hide and seek. It's childish but hell, you're only 18 once. One more year to adult responsibilities and bills and ugh, I can't deal with it. So Nate stared counting and I ran off with Kendra. "Katia, this way," she said, grabbing my sleeve. So I followed her into the woods. I looked off to the side and saw the perfect spot. "I'm going this way," I whispered, heading that direction. I walked down a little slope and there it was; a hollowed out tree trunk. I giggled to myself while climbing in. Nate would never find me. I pulled my knees against my chest and waited. Kendra and I did go pretty far in, but I will be the hide and seek champion! So I waited and waited and no one came in to find me. I waited longer. I was starting to get tired. My eyelids were drooping. "screw it, a little shut eye won't kill me." and I gave into sweet respite.

I was dreaming. I could see 16 year old self sitting on a swing set in the pouring rain but she wasn't swinging or moving. She sat with her head down and shivering. A painful pang went through my heart, and I clutched the skin over it. I remember this feeling. I looked up in the rain and I could see her face. The rain was her tears. Her face was stone except for the drop after drop of tears. "It's all my fault," we said together. I felt tears spring from my eyes and I couldn't control them anymore.

I felt my head leaning against the bark of the tree. My neck was sore. "Last time I sleep in a tree trunk," I murmured to myself. I got up and stretched. It was dark, very dark and I got out of the trunk. "Kendra? You there?" I called out for my friend. No answer. I tired louder and still no answer. "Nate? Felicity? YOU GUYS!?" I screamed. I felt panic. I began running. Running panicked girl at night in the dark forest is a recipe for disaster and I fell. I could tell I ripped my jeans. My new jeans. I cursed loudly and got back up. I began to jog. The bends and curve of the path not how I remembered them to be. I felt my leg become cold in a spot near my ripped knee. "shitshitshit," I whispered, knowing I was bleeding. My jog began a limp. I rested against a tree after a few minutes. I should have been back to Nate's house. "what's going on? This is the worst practical joke ever." a rustling shifted my attention. I ran again. The pain from my cut was unbelievable. I was out of breathe when I stopped running. I scanned the trees. "Jesus, there better not be wolves or bears out here," I panted. I waited and listened. . . Was that carnival music? I followed the music, hoping it would lead me back to Nate's house, where I would beat the shit out of him.

I was at the entrance to an amusement park. "you've got to be kidding me," I sighed. It's the middle of the night and there's a fully functioning amusement park open. I walked around, avoiding the couples and families who were enjoying themselves. "where is a employee?" I asked myself. I needed to find somewhere with tissue, not to mention how badly I had to pee. I saw a girl in a strange outfit, so taking a blind shot, I walked up and asked her, "excuse me, but could you point me in the direction of the washroom?"

"Sure thing, it's that way and then right behind the sundae stand~." I was following her finger and looking at her to begin to thank her, I screamed seeing her face- or lack of a face. "what's wrong?" she asked, reaching for me. I swatted her hand away. "Don't touch me! Get away!" I yelled. I was making a scene. I could feel the stares of the people around me. I was franticly looking and none of the men, women, or children had faces. I began to run to the bathroom, rushing past people. I got to the door and thank god it was a single person stall, slammed the door behind me. When I locked it, I finally took a breath. "What the fuck was all that? People without faces?! Where am I!?" I thought to myself. I slid to the floor and began gasping for air. I think that was the fastest I had ever ran before. It was then I remembered my leg. I crawled over to the toilet and sat up. Undoing them, I carefully began to slid my pants off. The cut was still open and bloody. "my new pants. . ." I whined. Peeing can wait, I need to fix myself up. I rolled a fist-full of toilet paper and began to fold it over my cut. Once it was neat and straight across, I undid the bandana around my wrist and tied it once around my leg. It was tight but it was covered. I sighed and before I started to put my pants back on, there was a knock on the locked door.

(´ε｀ )

Gowland PoV

There was a commotion coming down from the central park entrance. I had just finished attendin' a territory deal with the queen and after havin' her pick on my first name again, was in no mood for dealin' with folks. "alright," I said comin' down the stairs, "What in tarnation is going on down here?" the crowd was back to entertainin' themselves. One faceless girl stood out and said "Hey Owner "

"What's goin' on?" she pointed towards the bathroom. "a girl with a face saw me and screamed, then ran to the bathroom," she replied. I nodded and went to the bathroom. A girl with a face, huh? I knocked on the door then tried the handle. Locked. "excuse me, little lady? Are ya in there?" I asked loudly. There was no response. I sighed and began fishing my keys out of my pocket. "ya know, ya scared everyone pretty fierce." still no answer. I had the skeleton key in hand. "I got the key right here for the door. I'm gonna come in now, okay?" I put the key in the lock and before I could turn it, the girl shouted, "No, wait, don't come in!" I paused. "Why?"

"Because I'm . . . Not decent." I was puzzled but quickly understood. I felt my face turn red. "W-Well, ya better make yourself decent, little lady." I heard her quickly rustle around and then she said in a small voice, "I can open the door." I took the key back and heard her unlock the door. It slowly opened and I saw one green eye from the crack, starring at me. "hey . . . You have a face," she said. "yeah, that's because i'm a roleholder." the door opened more, and then there she was. "then the woman I yelled at?"

"a faceless. There are lots of those folk." She had short blonde hair that barely went over her ears, an' it stuck up in a bunch of areas. Hiding her wide green eyes were a pair of red framed glasses, which flattered her ivory skin. An outsider, different from Alice. "I'm Gowland," I said, sticking out my hand, "I'm a duke, and I also own this here park."

"What kind of duke owns an amusement park?" she asked. "W-Well, i do!"

she looked at me and then my hand. "I guess there's a first for everything," she mumbled. She went to shake it but then used her fingertips to shake. "i'm Katia and I don't have any impressive titles." her tiny fingers quickly retracted. "um, where am I?"

"why, you're at the amusement park," I answered. "No, I figured that much but where is the park in?"

Oh, that made sense. "The country of hearts, little lady." she stared at me and then said, "okay, this is over the top for a practical joke. Nate, you ass. Okay. I'm clearly having a dream. I'm still asleep in the tree stump." Where have I heard that before . . .? Alice. I burst out laughing and she looked mad. "call it whatever ya want, little lady, but you're here now." I nodded and began to walk away. "We have some medical supplies, if you want to properly take care of that leg. I looked back at her and she had already begun walking over. "how could you tell?" she asked. "Knees aren't that bulky." we headed to my house office in silence. I don't think Alice was this quiet. I got to the door and she headed in. "you can sit there," I pointed to the couch, "I'll get my kit." I walked to my desk and pulled out my first aid kit. Looking back at Katia, she hadn't moved. "You okay?" she pulled at the bottom of her shirt. She was wearing all black; black pants, black shoes, a black shirt and black bracelets. She shook her head. "I . . um . . I'd have to take my pants off. . ." she was beet red with embarrassment. I felt it too. I quickly went to the back room and found a spare female work outfit. I returned with it and said, "Here; you can change into this. It'll be better than being covered in dirt." I went to the door so she could change. I stood in the hallway for a while. So, this was the new outsider. She didn't say anything about how she got here. I've heard of outsiders wandering in before . . . My thoughts switched to Alice. I sighed. Alice . . . The door opened and kaita said, "I'm done." I followed her to the couch. It suited her. Her clothes were in a crumpled pile on the floor by my desk. I grabbed the kit off my desk and sat down before Katia, who was hesitant. "it's okay. I don't bite," I said, opening the kit. She plopped down next to me. "could ya, um, put the knee up?" I asked. Katia turned herself and raised her knee. I unwrapped the cloth from her knee. It was too tight and left marks on her leg. I took off the toilet paper. It stopped the bleeding but it was irritated. I began to disinfect it. Every so often, Katia would wince and flinch. The awkward silences that followed made me uncomfortable. Small talk, Gowland, try small talk. "Katia, tell me," I asked, "Tell me about yourself." i could see out of the corner of my glasses that she was studying my face. "I'm from a tiny mountain town, and . . . I have brothers. 3 of them and they're all older than me." I nodded as I kept working at her knee. ". . . And I like to read. I think that's all." I nodded again and asked, "do you like the dress?" I looked at her. "I know it was sudden and all."

"not to offend you, Gowland, but wearing dresses is something I dislike." I paused. Oh. "If I had something more comfortable for you to wear, I would have given you that." her face changed. "Gowland, are you saying that you collect women's clothing?" I blushed. "Wh-What? N-never! I just have female workers and all! And it's an amusement park so there are costumes sometimes but I don't collect them or nothing! I'm not a sick man like the PM or that damn Hatter" I nervously shouted. She was taken back a bit. "I was just kidding around, Gowland. . ." she flashed a crooked smile. I finished up her knee and she sat there in silence while I cleaned up the kit. I had explained the basis of roleholders, faceless and her role as the outsider to her, as well as the time periods and the territory wars. I left out the clocks, figuring that the Clockmaker should be the one to tell her. I turned and caugt her rubbing her eyes. "tired?" i asked. She nodded slightly. "I have a extra room, if you want to stay."

"I don't want to impose on you."

"it would be my pleasure," I grinned. "it would be a treat havin' the outsider stay with us." she smiled meekly back.

I showed her the room. It was small but there was enough room to live it. She floated into the room and said, "I like it."

"You do?" I asked. She turned back to me and said, "It's wonderful in here. Small, but cozy." I nodded and smiled. I began to shut the door when she called to me, "Um, Gowland?" I stopped and my gaze met hers. "Thank you. For everything." and she smiled. I felt myself turn red. "You're welcome." and I quickly shut the door. I walked down the hall back to my office and then saw her clothing still in it's pile. I picked it all up and took it down the hall. I knocked and said, "Katia, I'm comin' in." I opened the door and instantly froze. The dress was in a heap in the floor and Katia was buttoning up a a dress shirt. My spare dress shirt. She stopped too, right in the middle of buttoning up the shirt. She quickly resumed and began to yell, "I'M SO SORRY, BUT I FOUND THIS AND I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SLEEP IN!" her face was as red as her glasses. She buttoned it up to the throat and turned. The crisp white shirt did not mask her black bra well. I apologized as well, despite the contrast of her sleepwear which served as a large distraction. "I'm more sorry! I didn't give you enough time to answer!" I quickly put her clothing down by the door and continued, "I was only bringin' back these! We left them in my office so I wanted ya to have them back! I don't have ulterior motives or nothin'!" realizing how creepy and embarrassed I sounded, I quickly threw in, "Well, Goodnight Katia, I'll see you in a bit!" I shut the door- almost slamming it and I went back to my office to cool off. "Way to make a first impression, Father Time." Boris was standing at the end of the hall. "Shut up, you free-loading cat." I was still red. "don't you be causing her any trouble, ya hear? Let her settle before ya get all dangerous on her," I warned him. He smirked and threw up his hands, "hey now, everybody loves an outsider." I walked past him and back into my office I went. After shutting the door, I stood there. That's right; everyone loves the outsider.

（＾＿＾）

Katia PoV

I was sleeping in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed. I wasn't dreaming, not this time but I wasn't just sleeping. "woah, this place just get's weirder and weirder." a smokey atmosphere suddenly appeared, and I could see a figure in the horizon. "Gowland?" I called out. "not quiet, Katia." the voice wasn't familiar to me. Who the fuck is that? "you've got quiet a foul mouth." I ran towards the figure and it was gone when I broke through the smoke. "nice try." it was behind me. I quickly balled up my fist and spun around, clocking whatever it was in the head. It fell to the ground and the smoke cleared. It was a man with an eyepatch. "oh shit," I said, crouching down to see him. He twitched. "hey. . Are you okay?" I poked him in the shoulder. "You have a good right hook. It rivals Gray's." he began to sit up. Shit, he's coughing up blood. "I'm the Nightmare. I'm a dream demon," he said, pulling a handkerchief out and up to his mouth to wipe the blood away. The Nightmare? But he's a little puss. "i'm not a puss." i laughed, "I'm Katia, but you clearly know that. Telepathy, right?" he nodded. "cool."

"so tell me, Katia, are you enjoying wonderland so far?"

"I thought this was the country of hearts, not wonderland."

"the country if hearts is apart of wonderland."

"oh okay. Are there other countries?" i asked. "if you stick around then you can find out for yourself," Nightmare said, who was now floating. I looked down at my feet. "it's okay to feel lost. Most outsiders who wander in are lost."

I woke up facing the window. It was evening. At first I thought, "oh shit, did I sleep for a whole day?" and then I remembered Gowland telling me about the wacky time periods. I reached over to the nightstand and picked up my glasses. I got up and put my glasses back on my face. I wondered what the other territories were like. Gowland told me that there was the heart castle, the hatter mansion, and the only neutral territory; the clock tower. I was curious about the tower. I picked up my pants off the ground and quickly slipped them on. I looked down and noticed that the rip in my pants was sewn up. I huffed out and opened the door. I walked down the hall and stopped in front of gowland's office. I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before opening. He wasn't in there.I let myself. Seeing my bandana still on the couch, I walked over and picked it up. I began tying it around my wrist when I bumped into something. I dropped my bandana when I bumped into the thing. "oh sorry, I got it," the thing said. It bent down and two pink cat ears were right in my line of vision. It bent back up and said, "Here you go." it dropped the bandana back in my hand. "thank you," I said, tying my bandana back around my wrist. "I'm Katia, by the way."

"And I am pleased to meet you," he said. I studied him. A large fuzzy boa that was splashed with pink and purple, black clothing and, oh my god, is that a skirt? Great, a cosplaying tranny pervert. What more will this wonder world bring? He smiled, "juuust kidding; Boris Airay." I nodded. "okay. Well mr. Kitty it was cool to meet you but I have plans so," I began to walk out of the office. Boris followed. "What kind of plans?" I sighed. "I want to go explore the other territories."

"that's pretty dangerous by yourself. There's no replacing the outsider." Boris ran in front of me. "You should bring along a sexy bodyguard like me."

"No," I said, quickly walking past him. "Oh, way to suck! Come on, Katia, let me go with you! I know secret passages." I paused. "secret passages?" he nodded enthusiastically. "okay. . . You can come with me," I sighed and he practically sprang on me. I punched him. "We literally just met! Hands off!"

Boris and I walked to the park entrance and we saw Gowland talking with the maintenance crew. "Gowland!" I called out and quickly walked up to him. He saw me and grinned. "Hey Kaita, did ya get a good sleep?" I nodded. "I did, thank you. Hey, did you sew my jeans?" I asked, lifting my knee up. He reddened slightly. "yeah... You said that ya dislike wearin' dresses and those pants look good on ya." I smiled. "Thank you! I had no idea you had sewing skills." he grinned. "c'mon Katia, let's go!" Boris whined behind me. "oh, you two going somewhere?" Gowland asked. "Yes, I was curious about the other territories so Boris offered to show me around." I looked at Gowland. He seemed disappointed. "I see. I reckon you should start with the tower. Julius could use the company; the country hermit." he chuckled to himself. "alright, you kids have fun then." he ruffled my hair. His hands were big and strong. Boris began pulling at my shoulder. "okay okay okay," I said. Boris began walking out the entrance and Gowland was heading back into the park. I took a few steps to the gate and then turned back and yelled, "Gowland!" he turned to meet my gaze. "I'll be back!" He waved and I quickly jogged to catch up with Boris.

"You don't know any secret passages, you little shit!" I yelled at Boris. "This is totally a secret passage! It's just for cats and not people!" Boris argued. Boris had lead me to a secret passage, a "shortcut" as he called it, and it lead us back to the amusement park. twice. "Damn it, Boris! I was counting on those secret passages!" I yelled, gaining looks from families in the park. "But Katia, it only took 2 time periods. No biggie." I turned back to look at him. "No biggie?! I'll show you what no biggie is!" Boris ran past me and I chased him. I didn't notice the 'Caution; Wet Floor' sign until I had slipped. "whoa! Easy there, Katia." I landed in a pair of strong arms and realized it was Gowland who caught me. "Nice catch," I smirked as I straighten myself out. I looked back to Boris, who was way far ahead of me. "I'll get you back for today, Boris!" I yelled at him, and he ran more. "I'm guessin' your trip didn't go like ya planned."

"yeah," I sighed angrily. "Boris lead me to one of his secret passages but it lead me back here. Talk about time wasted." he put his hand on my head. "well, would you like to come with me?" my head quickly snapped to see him, catching him off guard. "It's not a side trip to the clock tower, but the hatter mansion: on business. If you want to come, you can." I grabbed Gowland's massive hand with both my small hands and I went up on my tip-toes so I Gowland could hear me as I whispered, "Let's go, Let's go, let's go." his face reddened as I got close to his face.

( ´▽｀)

Gowland PoV

Katia and I were alone. Not like before in my office, when there was the sound of cheery music and happy voices of the folks enjoying themselves. We were alone, together, walking through the forest. The quiet forest. "Y'know Katia, the ball is coming up soon."

"The ball? What's that?" I stopped. "Oh yeah, you're an outsider. This will be your first one, I think. But it's a peace-keeping event for the territories."

Katia looked at me. "another chance to get me into a gown?"

"it's mandatory for all those who attend," I smirked. "well, maybe I just won't go."

"ohoho, it's against the rules. All role holders must attend." I laughed and I heard her curse. "you really want to get me into a dress, don't you?" she asked. "I think ya would look good in a dress." suddenly realizing what I said, I felt myself redden. I looked to Katia; her round face was more rosy than usual. "I would hate it."

"would you hate it if I picked it out?" her eyes looked to me. "you don't have to, Gowland."

"Katia, I would like nothing more."

her face turned from pink to incarnate. "and then ya could meet the other role holders you haven't met yet," I chuckled, trying to break the atmosphere. "there's the members of the hatter's that you'll meet with me and you've already met Boris, so there's heart castle and the tower as well-"

"Hey Gowland?" Katia interrupted my ramblings. I also hadn't noticed she stopped walking alongside me. "is that the hatter mansion?" she asked pointing to the ominous structure uphead. "Good eye, Katia!" I grinned. I walked back an' grabbed her hand. "if we run, we can get there quicker." Katia was ahead of me already. Youthful girl.

We arrived at the gate, both out of breath. "That ... That was fun," I wheezed. "Careful with your lungs... Gowland," she panted playfully, "you don't sound like you're on the way to a meeting." she smiled at me and I stood up straight. "Alright, where are those gatekeepers?" I looked around but couldn't find anyone on the grounds. "hmm, looks like we'll have to wait until- Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Kaita, what're you doing?!" I was mid-sentence when I realized Katia was on the top of the gate. "you came all this way. The Hatter's can see you now." she began to carefully climb down to the other side when the get began to open. I thought my eyes feel out of my skull. "Hello, 'Merry', I apologize for keeping you waiting." I spun and there he was; Blood Dupre, with the rest of his entourage: Elliot March, The Bloody Twins, and some of his faceless. "Save your jokes, Hatter. Let's get this over with." we all walked past the gate and it closed. I remembered Katia was still up there.

"Hey, Blood," Elliot said, "Is that one of our own on the gate?" he pointed up to her. "Can we kill it?" Dum asked. "Let's use our new guns, brother," Dee said happily. "I don't recall that hairstyle. Did she come with you, Merry?" Blood asked me. Suppressing my urge to kill the sadistic mafia leader, I replied, "Yea."

"Uh, a little help could be wonderful!" she called out and I saw she was slipping. I ran under her and she fell, letting out something that sounded like a scream, right into my arms. Despite her curvy build, she was lighter than I thought her to be. She looked at me and reddened, "Oh man, that sounded so uncool." she looked so embarrassed but it suited her face. "I keep landing such a good catch." she looked at me and scoffed, "Gowland, that's so lame. Boris would say something like that." I set her down gently. "Don't be lame, be a champion."

"Hey! Boris wasn't lying when he said there was a new outsider!" the twins were excited. Blood raised an eyebrow. "A new outsider, interesting." he walked over to Katia and took her hand. I felt anger when he touched her, more than when he makes fun of my name. I felt like pulling out my gun and shooting him it the face when he kissed her hand. "Blood Dupre. Pleased to meet you." Katia looked at him and said, "likewise. I'm Katia." Elliot March stepped forward. "I'm Elliot, Blood's second in command, and these," he said, pointed to the twins, "are our lazy gatekeeper brats, Dee and Dum."

"Hey, stupid bunny! We're not lazy!"

"yeah! Eat poo and die!"

"What the hell did you say?!" Elliot and the twins were screaming back and forth. Blood and Katia were not bothered by it. oh fantastic, blood is putting the moves on the outsider and she's probably falling for him right now and... wait... why does this bother me so much? "so, you two have a meeting?" Katia asked, snapping me back. "I suppose we do. Come, Elliot. We'll go have our talk with Merry." Not in front of Katia, goddamn blood Dupre. "Merry?" Katia asked. I chuckled loudly, which probably gave away how nervous that made me. "well, sweet pea, I'll be with the bosses." I ruffled her hair. "I'll be out soon." I walked forward to the mansion doors with Blood and the March Hare. I quickly glanced behind me to see her being pulled away against her will by Dee and Dum. She looked tested.

"how long has the outsider been here, Merry?" Blood asked. "Why can't ya just say 'Gowland' when're talkin' to me?" I asked, pissed. He just tilted his towards me a smirked. Damn hatter. I sighed, "A while. Maybe 5-6 time periods."

"I wonder how long her game will last?" elliot asked. he meant Alice. "maybe she should live here, to up the stakes," blood replied. I instantly pulled out my gun. "Oi! Put that gun down!" Elliot yelled, pointing his gun at me. "why merry, that's not very jolly."

"listen up, Hatter. I don't care if ya put the move on the girl, but so help me god if ya force her into anythin' she doesn't want, I'll paint your walls with your name." blood narrowed his eyes. "fine, fine." I lowered my gun. Elliot lowered his gun and then he pressed himself against the window. "Lookit those brats! Already playing hooky to bother Katia. I'm not listening to their bitchin' later." I looked out the window too. They still had Katia by the arms. I sighed. The poor girl, being lead off by boys to her dismay. We entered Blood's office.

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

Katia PoV

"so, you two have a meeting?" I asked. "I suppose we do. Come, Elliot. We'll go have our talk with Merry." Merry? Who the hell is merry? "Merry?" I asked. Gowland let out this loud chuckle and it was clearly a nervous one. "well, sweet pea, I'll be with the bosses." His hand found familiar grasping on my hair and he ruffled it. "I'll be out soon." I watched him head to the doors of the mansion with the other two tall men. My heart was still beating heavily from the fall from earlier. It was nearly 20 feet high but Gowland caught me, and i'm heavy but he made it seem like I was light as air. Gowland . . . "Hey Katia!" one of the twins said. "Follow us!" the other one said. The both grabbed my arms and started to drag me away. "Oh, hey, gah, no, Uh wait," I protested to no avail. Why me?

"Lookit this one, Katia!" Dee, or I think Dum, shoved a rose into my face. "Nah, bro, that one is stupid. This one is cooler, right Katia?" Dum, or it could have been Dee, shoved a different rose in my face. We had sat on the ground of the garden and there was a faceless pruning the rose bush, so the twins asked for the ones pruned to go through. Needless to say, they're now making a rose crown for me. I shrugged, "They're both very pretty." they smiled and added them to the contraption. We didn't really talk between them asking me which flower I liked better. When they finished, they placed it on my head. "Woah! She looks really pretty, bro!" red twin said. I blushed. "Yeah! She looks like Big Sis!" blue twin chimed. "Big Sis?" I asked. "you two had an older sister?" they both shook their heads in unison. "no, Big Sis was the last visitor. Alice, was her name, an' the boss and her had a thing?" blue twin said to me. "but she left one day, which sucks because she promised to stay!" red twin folded his arms. Alice ... I have heard that I'm the new outsider, meaning there were others before me. "she had a thing with Blood?"

"yeah! An' the pm hated it but he's a rabbit like the chicky-rabbit, so they both can drop dead!" oh, so the pm also has rabbit ears. Lovely. The twins shifted a little and said, "Are you gonna fall in love with the boss an' live here?"

"no," I said instantly. They were taken back. "awesome! Then you can be our new Big Sis and we can love you twice as much as the boss," blue twin said. "um, no thanks. I don't thinks so."

"why not, big Sis?" red twin said. "No, I'm not Alice, not Big Sis. Just Katia," I said. I needed to escape these two. I took the rose crown off as I stood up. Suddenly the time period changed from afternoon to night "I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back." I walked away from the twins and into a side door.

The mansion was massive. I stopped some of the faceless servants for directions. "you go up these stairrsss and then you go down the left hallway until the third door to the right~," he said, along with nodding from the girl. I followed the stair case up and looked down each hallway; left, right, and forwards. The guy did say something about right. I took the right hallway and there was the third door to the left. I knocked on the door and opened. A room full of weapons. I quickly closed the door. I walked across the hall and same thing; knocked then opened. There was Blood at his desk. "oh shit, sorry, I got lost." blood looked up from the paper and smirked. "ah, that's fine." I walked into the office, which was practically a secret library. "where's Gowland?" I asked, noting that it was just blood and I. "oh, the meeting ended already. He just stepped out to look for you." blood was out of his seat and walking towards me.

"oh, I shouldn't keep him waiting. Sorry to have intruded." I turned to go but Blood's hand was on my shoulder. "you know, if you have thoughts for the park owner, you could have thoughts for me, and that's not the only thing I could fill." I burst out laughing. "wow, you're a piece of work," I removed his hand from my shoulder. "I can totally justify why Alice fled from you." Blood's eyes became dark and his hands darted to my throat. "You know nothing about Alice and I." his grip wasn't strangling me, but I could feel bloodlust radiating off him. There was a knock on the door and blood let go. Elliot came in and said, "Hey Blood, about these documents- whoa. . . You guys okay?" he asked. "we're find Elliot," blood replied, and he went back to his desk. I looked to Elliot, "Is Gowland...?"

"he's In the front lobby," Elliot pointed. I quickly thanked him and pushed past him. My fingers went to my throat and I could feel the heat. There would be a bruise, I undid my bandana and tied it gently around my neck, so Gowland wouldn't see the red welts his fingers left. Gowland saw me coming down the stairs and said , "There ya are. Meeting adjourned." I smiled meekly. "You okay?" he asked, catching onto my guise. "I'm just a bit tired. Come on," I said, tugging his cuff, "let's go back hom... I mean the amusement park."

Gowland was quiet as we were walking back to the park, walking a few steps ahead of me and his pace was rushed, I was having a hard tine keeping up. It was unnerving to see him so quiet. "so...hey... how'd your meeting go?"

"it was okay. Doin' business with that damn Hatter makes me wanna take a bath," Gowland huffed. I tried to catch up with him by quickening myself. "Hey, um, Gowland? Gowland, I can't keep-" before I could finish asking him to slow down, I tripped. "Jesus, gravity, take it easy."

"Same to you, kiddo," Gowland grinned. He stopped to wait for me. I quickly got up and was beside him, then we resumed walking. "What do you think of the hatter's?" Gowland asked out of the blue. "oh, well...let's see. The Twins are playful and a bit scary. I don't know which one is which. I think Dum is in red and Dee is in blue. Elliot is... Okay. I don't know what to say about him but he seems nice."

"What about Blood? Do you like him?" Gowland's tone was turning dark. "He was certainly putting the moves on you. What's your opinion of him?" Gowland stopped walking. "Gowland?"

"Katia, he's dangerous," Gowland warned me. I was scared; Gowland had never been this serious. "what does it matter?" I asked. Gowland walked up to me and grabbed my wrist. "Because, I don't want to see another outsider fall for his tricks. We all lost Alice and I couldn't bear seeing you fall for him." there she was again: Alice. "I'm nothing like Alice," I growled. "I wandered in to wonderland. I didn't go wandering around people and getting myself mixed up with the wrong people, like Blood Dupre." Gowland face shifted. "Then, you-"

"loathe Blood? Yes, Gowland. He's fucked up and i don't want anything to do with him, mainy because he made sexual passes and assaulted me in his study or office or whatever the hell it is." Gowland pointed to my neck, to the bandana. I nodded. "I didn't want you to see."

"Why were you in his office?"

"I went looking for a bathroom, then got lost." Gowland laughed at that and I giggled, only a little. "Why so curious about my opinion of Blood?" Gowland turned away, his face masked in the dark of night. "It's just that I didn't want ya to get mixed up with the likes of him and. . . Um," Gowland mumbled. "Gowland, are you jealous?"

"O-Of course I ain't!" in a flash, the time period changed to evening. Gowland was red faced, the sunset didn't help. "You're better than Blood Dupre, Gowland," I said, catching him off guard. "I am?"

"Yes. Blood is a sadistic sociopath and you're kind and wonderfully jolly. Your smile is infectious and," I paused and took a step forward. I reached up and touched his face. It was hot and rough with stubble. "And?"

"and you've got better hair." Gowland busted his gut. I thought his lung would pop. He wiped his eye after a few minutes of thunderous laughter. "You've got a good humor, Katia." he grinned, "Thank you." Gowland grabbed my hand and we began walking again. "it's so ya won't fall again," he mumbled to me. I blushed and squeezed my hand. He was so thoughtful of me.

I flopped down on my bed. Gowland and I had returned to the amusement park. We stop holding hands until Boris said, "Gowland has the hots for Katia!" Gowland then stormed off after him and I went to my room. I was hoping for a nighttime period to sleep but oh well. I rolled over onto my back. My sleeves went well over my hands. My hands were so small compared to Gowland's. I sighed and the scenes of him catching me and treating my wound came resurfacing in my mind. My eyes were so heavy.

U・x・U

Gowland PoV

I knocked on Katia's door. "Katia? I'm coming in," I said loudly. I opened the door and found her soundly sleeping on her bed. She had fallen asleep with her glasses on. I carefully took them off and folded them closed, placing them on the desk. I smirked. Her sleeping face was peaceful, vunerable, cute. I noticed she wasn't under the blanket. I put her arms around my neck and picked her up with one arm, as I whipped the blanket back. I carefully put her back down, and pulled the blanket up over her. She stirred and I froze. "Gowland..." she mewed in her sleep. I carefully sat myself down on the bed. I reached for her head and brushed some hair out of her face. Her skin was soft and cool. I thought of all the things she had said earlier, and I smiled. This girl was really somethin' special. "Don't go disappearin' on me, Katia," I whispered.

(=^ェ^=)

Katia PoV

"Hey Katia," the man from yestersleep was floating above me. "Nightmare, right?" he smiled and nodded. "Sorry about punching you in the head," I said. "that's okay. My health is already poor so it's not a problem." oh that's right, he was coughing up blood. So it's not because I hit him. Cool. "It hurt still," he yelled. "oh yeah, you can read thoughts..." I put my fingers to my temples. "What're you... STOP! STOP THINKING ABOUT BUTTS!"

"BUTTS BUTTS BUTTS!" I yelled. Nightmare grabbed his head and screamed. I laughed as he drifted down to the floor, defeated. I sat down next to him. "You're awful," Nightmare murmured next to me. I shrugged, "I guess so." There was a silence. "Nightmare?"

"Yes, Katia?"

"Who is 'Alice'?" I asked. I looked at Nightmare. "Alice was the last outsider to come to wonderland. She... didn't wander in like you did; she was dragged here by the Prime Minister." Prime Minister... The twins did say something about it. "Peter White. You'll meet him soon enough." I tilted my head. "The Ball," Nightmare reminded me. "oh yeah, Gowland was saying something about that. Are you going?"

"Oh Katia, I don't exist in the country of hearts." I was expecting 'outside your dreams', now nightmare just sounds like a stalker. "Hey, that's rude." I laughed and smiled. "I don't want to go."

"And why not?" I shrugged. "I don't want to meet the other role holders. I was curious about then before and then I met Blood. He's a fuckwad. A crazy fuckwad."

Nightmare said, "I think you'll want to meet the other role holders." I gave him a look. He twisted a vile between his fingers before placing it on my leg. "What's that?"

"The Medicine of the Heart," nightmare said. A hookah suddenly appeared and Nightmare grabbed a pipe, putting it to his mouth. "I thought your health was bad. Smoking doesn't help the coughing up blood, Nightmare."

He took a long drag and made perfect smoke rings as he exhaled. I looked down at the small vile. "The vile fills up the more you interact with the members of this world. When it's full, then you can choose how your 'game' will end. Until then, you're stuck here." my vile was about a quarter full.

"What game?" I asked, looking to nightmare. He was gone. "You crooked shit! As if you tell me something important then fuck off!" I screamed.

I woke up on the floor. My body was sore and my arm was tingling with pins and needles. I groaned rolling onto my back. "ssshhhhiiiiittttt," I slowly mumbled, articulating every letter. I began to get up. I reached for my glasses and touched a cold object. I nudged my glasses and placed them on my face. There was the vial from my dream. The liquid was still at the same level as when I was with Nightmare. So I'm trapped here. Awesome. I threw my pants back on. I wonder where I could wash them. I undid the dress shirt and put my black shirt back on. This will need to be washed too. I put the dress shirt back on over top. I looked back at the vile and quickly walked over and slipped it into my pocket. I left my room and walked out into the hall. I went outside and walked around the amusement park. I wondered if the faceless girl I accidentally screamed at was here today. I should apologize for my reaction to her. I searched for the girl. After a while, I stopped at a table and scanned the area. I hadn't seen Gowland or Boris at all either. My mind began to stray to Gowland. The way he made me feel safe, how he has kept me safe, his silly grin and hearty laugh. He's just. . . fantastic. I looked down at the hand he held. His grip was strong but it felt sweetly tight. Gowland is sweet. "Miss Katia ," someone said behind me. I turned my head. It was the girl, holding two glasses. "It's you!" I said happily. She sat down across from me, sliding a drink to me. "I want to apologize for yelling at you," I said. "I'm so sorry."

"That's okay! It's not everyday you meet someone who is faceless," she sipped her drink, "You're an outsider, after all ." she smiled. I sipped the drink she brought me. It was lemonade with hints of... I think bubblegum. It was very good. We smiled at each other and talked for a while. "So, what do you think about the Owner?" she asked suddenly. I started choking on my drink. "G-Gowland?!" I asked, my voice cracking when I spoke. She nodded, "You two have been pretty chummy recently. Especially when you were holding hands the other time period." I could feel my face redden. "We... I .. I don't know," I stammered, lowering my head with every word. "I don't know how to feel about anything, because I'll have to leave all this behind one day." I felt the girl's hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay, Katia." I felt better with her there. She picked up her empty cup and said, "I've got to get back to work," she smiled, "I'll talk to you later." i waved as she walked away. After a while, I picked up my cup and walked to throw it out. I continued to walk around the park. The time period changed again: from evening to afternoon. I brushed a small bit of hair behind my ear. Evenings were pretty, not as spectacular as when it's all lit up and gorgeous at night, but it's gorgeous none the less. I sighed, looking at the sun, then put my hand in my pocket, feeling the vile. "I don't want to leave," I whispered.

After a time period had passed, I heard behind me, "Excuse me, Miss Katia?" I turned around. A faceless man was standing there. "What's up?" I asked. "The Prime Minister is here to deliver the invitations for the ball."

"Oh, well, where's Gowland, or Boris?" I asked. "The Owner? I heard he went to the clock tower on business. As for Boris... He comes and goes as he pleases." I sighed. "okay, take me to the PM." the faceless man smiled and lead me to the Prime Minister. I saw a man with white hair and bunny ears in the distance. He looked at me and charged as I got closer. "Alice!" he yelled and then hugged me, his face becoming buried in my chest. I felt myself become stiff. "My love! You disappeared without a trace! But seeing you now make why heart race! Why ever did you leave me?" he looked up at my face. "Why, my dear, you wear glasses now. And your hair is so startlingly short." he stood upright, and he was much taller than me. He looked down and said. "Forgive me for being crude, my dove. But you seem to have grown larger above." I felt myself blush. "I'm not Alice," I mumbled. "I can tell my Alice from miles away."

"Just give me the invitations, Prime Minister," I said, extending my hand. He held up a finger and said, "one moment, sweet Alice." he ran up to the faceless man who lead me to him, shoved the invitations in his hand, and ran back to my, grabbing my hands. "I'm taking you back with me to the castle." with a glint in his eyes, he picked me up and ran. "Put me down! Right now, goddamn it!" I screamed kicking my legs and flailing my arms. Peter squeezed me as he ran, "please do not fret. I'll be gentle and faster than most men can get."

We arrived at the castle. After punching Peter several times in the face, he put me down. "Your punches improved while you were gone."

"I already told you, retard, I'm not Alice. My name is Katia!" I yelled. He escorted me into the castle's grand doors and I was taken aback: it was beautiful. The gold and crimson contrast was powerful and pleasing to stare at. "Neato."

"Come this way, Alice, I'll take you to see Her Majesty." Peter took my hand and lead me down a corridor. His gripping on my wrist was tight, like if he let me go, I would run away. Idiot. Peter opened a door and there was a queen, decorated in deep reds and my god, she was beautiful. "White, who is this?"

"It's Alice, your majesty," Peter let go of my hand and stepped to the side. The queen stood up and picked up the front of her dress, running to me. She let go and threw her arms around me. "Alice," she whimpered, her hand in my hair, taking a fistful of my short locks in. She pulled away after a while and cupped my face. She studied me, a happy, sweet expression created her face. She brushed hair off my forehead. Her suddenly fell. "You're not Alice, are you?" she asked. "She's not?!" I heard Peter shout. "I've been saying that since the beginning!" I said. "So you're the outsider. . . What is your name?" the queen asked. "i'm Katia, Your Majesty."

"Katia . . . We demand you join us to play." Play?

"But Your Majesty! We should kill her for not being my beloved Alice!" Peter whined. "Silence, you fool! Come Katia. You are to amuse us more," the queen said, putting her slender fingers on my shoulder and the guiding my down a chamber behind her throne. "Prime Minister, we have these papers you need to sign," a man said. "Damn, this means searching for that incompetent Ace," Peter angrily replied. "Your Majesty?" I asked, turning my head. "Our name us Vivaldi. Please address us as so."

"Vivaldi... I like that name," I smiled. Vivaldi stopped. "Vivaldi?"

Vivaldi hugged me, squeezing my body and gently rubbing her head against mine. "You are the epitome of cute. We are surprised. We will play until we are satisfied," Vivaldi grinned. I silently gulped. Oh god... Help me.

（＾∇＾）

Gowland PoV

"Damn, that Julius doesn't get out much, does he?" I asked a faceless man who had came with me to the tower. "No Sir~" he replied. I wish Katia could have come with me: her answer would have been somethin' quirky. She had to be sleepin' when I had the meeting with the Clock Maker. Oh well, I'll bring her next time if she's interested. We returned to the park. A faceless man was waiting at the entrance. "Ah, welcome back Owner! The Prime Minister was by a few time periods ago to drop off these," he said, handing me the stack of letters. The invitations for the ball. I grinned, taking two of them. "Olright, you give 'em out to the others. Make sure you save one for the Cat," I said, beginning to walk away. "Wait, sir, something else-"

"Come on, the owner's a busy man," a faceless woman took half the stack and lead the man away. I had a skip in my step. I was on my way to take Katia her invitation. I was going to ask her to save a dance for me. I felt youthful talkin' with her. I walked to my building and turned down the hall to her room. I knocked at the door. No answer. "Katia? It's me. I got somethin' for ya," I said loudly. Still no answer. I opened the door. She wasn't in her room. I closed the door. Maybe she was walking around the park and goin' on rides. I went back outside. It was suddenly nighttime. I walked up to the first faceless I saw. "S'cuse me, but have you seen Katia 'round?"

"Sorry, Owner. I haven't seen her in a while." I nodded and walked around the park, looking for her. One after the other, all the people I asked hadn't seen her for a bit. I felt worry welling up in my throat. Katia... I walked back to her room. She still hadn't come back. I sat on her bed. "I thought you were gonna stay, Katia. Where'd you go?" I asked out loud. I got up and left, closing the door behind me. I turned to go to my office and there was a faceless waiting at the door. "Hey, whatcha doing?" I asked. He heard me and turned. It was the man who had the invitations. "Ya need something?"

"It's important, sir. I was trying to tell you earlier but you walked away and made me give out invitations." I felt my patience wearing thin. "Sorry, but I'm busy right now, unless it's crucial then I can't-"

"It's about Miss Katia," he interrupted. I quickly pulled him into my office with me. "Why didn't ya say so sooner, boy? Do you know where she is?" He nodded. "You see sir, since you and Boris weren't here, I asked Miss Katia to get them with me but when the PM say her, he mistook for her for Alice." I felt a lump in my throat.

"So he quickly gave me all the invitations and took her." my body was numb. "What do you mean by 'took her'?" I asked. He made a scooping motion with both arms and a running mime. I slammed a clenched fist against the desk. "That damn rabbit!" I yelled. I stormed into the hall, the faceless man following me. "Sir?!" he asked, "What are you doing?" we were outside. "Stay here."

"Where are you going?" he asked. I had already made it to the front entrance. "I'm going to get her."

ヽ(；▽；)ノ

Katia PoV

There is a hell. It had been 4 time periods since Peter had abducted me and now, I'm in hell. I was wearing a frilly blue dress, with a bonnet, and knee high pure white socks while Vivaldi sat across from me, gushing at how cute I am. I had only asked if there was any way I could wash my clothes and she replied, "Yes! We insist that we dress you while the maids wash your active wear! It will be like dressing up a doll!" she snapped her fingers and bam, three maids appeared. One with a prepared outfit and the other two expecting me to strip. Long story short, I'm now a doll. Vivaldi was red and gushing, "Oh Katia, we are satisfied for this outfit. Let us put you in something else!" she got up an went to a closet. There were frilly dresses in it. I am in hell. I spotted a red dress amongst the pastels and frills. "Hey Vivaldi? Can I see that one?" I asked pointing to it. She grabbed it out. It was beautiful. The bottom was puffed out like a cupcake and the top was a deeper red with glitter. A black sheer top made for sleeves, giving chest coverage. I wonder if Gowland would like it ..."Can I wear that to the Ball?" I asked. She nodded happily. "on two conditions," she held up two fingers. "One: you will dance with us at least once during the ball." I nodded. " and two: you will join us for a bath while you visit." I looked at the floor. I've never bathed with anyone. I blushed. "We'll throw in these matching pair of shoes," she shook them. I looked at her and nodded, squeezing my eyes shut. "excellent! We will have an exquisite bath prepared!" she clapped her hands and some more maids appeared. I repeat myself; There is a hell.

( ´θ｀)ノ

Gowland PoV

I stormed down the path to the castle. That stupid Peter White, mistakin' Katia for Alice. They look nothing alike! He must still cling to the hope that alice'll come back someday. . . But she hasn't. Katia is here now, an' if he did anything to harm her. . . punishment be damned. I should have come back sooner. Maybe then Katia wouldn't have been taken by that stupid Prime Minister. "Hey old man," Boris said from up in a tree. "Not now, Cat," I said, storming past him. I was well past him when I heard him jump down and run up to me. "What's eating you?"

"Nothin', now leave me be," I answered. "Wow, okay," Boris said. Wait a sec. . . "Boris!" I called, turning around. He had already begun to walk away, but he turned when he heard me. "What?" I walked up and grabbed him. "You break into the castle all the time, right?"

"Yeah, so what?" he asked. "Take me."

"What?"

"Show me one of 'em secret passages."

"Are you stupid? Just say you have business with the PM or something then sneak around," Boris scoffed, breaking out of my grip. "Boris... You're a genius!" I could have hugged him. I ran towards the castle.

"Alright, I'll lead you to a waiting room," a guard said at the castle entrance. I followed behind him. As if Boris' suggestion was workin'. We went down a few corridors an' then he opened a door to a small room with a coffee table and two love seats. "Please wait here while I find the Prime Minister." he shut the door. I waited in the room for a few seconds, then opened the door to scope out the hallway. The guard had left. I quickly walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs. the palace was like the labyrinth; easy to get lost. I went down a few hallways, avoiding any faceless who could have seen me. I carefully opened doors, making sure they wouldn't creak. Katia wasn't in any of the rooms I checked. Where could they be holding her? I walked back to the stairs. "Hello, Mary Gowland, what can we help you with?" a pair of maids were on the stairs. "Oh, hello. I was just lookin' for the bathroom but I forgot where it was." which was a lie. I had been to the castle many times.

"That's okay. Please follow us," they said. They went to the top and motioned me to follow. We went down the left hallway, then took a right. The maids gossiped ahead of me, talkin' about the ball and other things I wasn't payin' attention to. As we walked, i saw some maids go past us. One was holdin' Katia clothes, all folded neatly. "Oh yeah, we have an outsider at the castle right now!" one maid said to the other. "Isn't she with the queen, right now?"

"Something like that. I think they were in Vivaldi's room." Bingo. We took a left and they pointed to the end of the hall. "It's right there, sir," one said. I thanked them and went in. I began to wash my hands and waited for them to leave. I spent a good while in the bathroom, until I felt it was okay to re-enter the hallway. I looked; the maids were gone. I quickly sprinted to the stair case at the end of the hall, hoping to catch the maids who had Katia's clothes. I fled up the stairs and carefully looked around. I could see them at the end of the hall, turning left. I chased in pursuit and peered around the corner. They knocked on a door and went inside. I watched how the door opened and once it closed, I ran on the side that was hidden by the open door. It opened again once I was against the wall. The maids didn't notice I was there. The door shut and I waited again. I stood in front of the door and reached for the handle. I heard voices. "Oh Katia, we demand come back here!" it was the queen. I heard Katia's voice. "No Vivaldi! Uuuh! Don't!" I felt a rush of panic and anger. I sprung through the door, shouting, "Katia! Are you okay!?" The room was hot and clouded with steam. I couldn't see anything. "Is that the park owner?" I heard the queen ask. "Gowland?" Katia asked. I took a few steps forward. "Yes, I've come to get y-," before I could finish, I fell. Water broke my fall. I came up and gasped for air. There were things stuck to my face. I peeled one off my glasses; a rose petal. The steam had begun to clear. My focus shifted, and Katia was in front if me, a small towel covering her body and her face was the color of cherries. Her arms flew upto cover her chest as she stuttered my name. The queen of hearts was behind her, laughing. "Ohohoho! This has truly been a entertaining evening for us! Bravo Mary Gowland and Katia!" The queen began to clap. Katia began to wobble and fell over, making a splash. "we guess the water wasn't the only thing that makes her too hot," the queen said, looking at me.

Katia was asleep on a couch, her head against the queen's leg. The water had made her pass out in the bath. "Well, Mary Gowland, what are you going to do?" the Queen asked. Her long nails were running through Katia's hair. "well first, I gotta wait 'till my jacket and shirt are done dryin'."

"We meant about the outsider," the queen snapped. "I came to take Katia home. That's still what I intend to do," I replied. She smirked, a glint in her eyes. "You intend to take thus scantily clad woman home? My my, Park owner, you have darker intentions than we thought." I looked at Katia and felt myself blush. She was wearin' a nightgown with little hearts and bright red straps. "'Course I ain't. But, I don't want her unhappy. I think the whole 'gettin' kiddnapped' thing made her pretty fierce." the queen nodded, "We agree. White certainly is foolish to still dream of Alice," she looked out the window, at the sudden change from evening to night, "Foolish like we are." she looked to me. "Very well." she carefully slid out from being a pillow. "Take our new muse home." she left into the hall way. I sighed and got up. A knock on the door startled me. In walked a maid with my jacket and dress shirt. I was wearing the dress shirt Katia had with her. I thanked the maid and she left. I went to put it on, but then stopped. I looked at the sleeping Katia. I suddenly got an idea. I threw my jacket over my arm and went over to the couch. A bag with Katia's clothing and other affects lay near her feet. I put my arms around Katia, pulling her upright. I put my jacket across her back, and then carefully guided her arms into each sleeve. I quickly got the bag and put the strap very far down my arm. I scooped up the sleeping Outsider, my arms holding her close. I had everything. I walked over to the door and carefully opened to door. I didn't bother to close it. As I was walking out the castle's main doors, Katia's head flopped against me.

( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Katia PoV

I was bobbing. Gently and softly bobbing up and down. Almost like swaying a baby to put it back to sleep. And I was so tired. I let out a little moan. "Are you awake?" a familiar voice asked. "Gowland?" I asked, my voice laced with my sleep. "Of course."

"You came for me?" I asked. I felt a warmth against my body. I was wearing Gowland's jacket. He was carrying me, my head leaning against his chest. His strong and firm chest. I could hear the breath he took in and the ones he let out. A manly scent fell off his neck. "Of course sweet pea." i smiled, nuzzling my head against him. "I'm so glad," I whispered. "Katia, you're important to me. Of course I would come save ya. Even though I barged in on the queen and ya." I had forgotten about that. I felt a flush to my face. Thank god he couldn't see me. "Thank you, Gowland," I said, looking up at him, a wave of subconscious welcoming me back into a sweet rest. I lifted my hand to the side of his face. The rough stubble was still there. "Katia?" I pulled his face closely. "What're ya doing?"

"Gowland..." I whispered. I felt the heat radiating off his face. I leaned up and placed my lips on his cheek. There it was; kissing Gowland. It was rough and dry like a desert but warm and gave me butterflies like a school girl getting asked to dance by a boy she liked. Only Gowland wasn't a boy and I was the one making the first move. I suddenly couldn't keep my eyes open. I slumped back down into his arms and fell asleep. I swear I could hear a metronome as I was drifting.

"Look at my girl growing up so quickly," Nightmare was back. "Shut up," I said, folding my arms, not looking at him. He drifted down to my level. "Oh, come on Katia, there's nothing wrong with falling in love." I scoffed, wanting to cry suddenly. "I don't do 'love'. Besides, Gowland probably doesn't like me."

"That's not true. He loves you plenty."

"Only because I'm the outsider," I said. "There are other reasons too." I gave him a look. "The only way an outsider can come here is if they have the qualities that make us fall in love with them." I gave him another look. "God Nightmare, that's lame."

"What's lame, Katia? It's true. And I can guarantee that your little gesture has made him feel a lot more strongly for you." I looked away from nightmare. I thought about the last time I had been in love. "Hey, whoa, don't think about something like that," nightmare put his hand on my face. "Just think about now."

"I could think about things that make you vomit blood," I said sadistically, and Nightmare froze. "But in honesty, Katia, it'll work out okay. Just remember to breathe."

───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

Gowland PoV

Katia kissed me. I felt my chest swell with joy. I put my hand on my chest: my clock continued at it's same pace of whole notes. I sighed, back against my bed. I didn't know how I would tell her about my clock heart. I didn't the problem would ever arise. I rolled to my side, took off my glasses, and put them on the stand. "Who would have thought she'd like me," I whispered. I kept thinking about the kiss.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I must have been having a nightmare but I couldn't remember it. I forced myself up. I put my hand to my forehead. Damn. I can't go back to sleep. I went to my closet and grabbed my robe. I left my room while putting it on. I went to the room across from my office and went in. My music room. I sat at the piano bench. I lifted the cover and began to play some keys. Music... The only truly uplifting thing. I played a few more. I began to feel better. There was a knock at the door. I turned and played a collection of sour notes when Katia was standing in the door frame with her night dress on. "Oh! Katia! Hello," I grinned. "Hi Gowland. I heard you get up... Can I sit with you?" she asked. I nodded frantically. She walked over and I patted the bench beside me after sliding over. She sat next to me. "I like this room," she said. "Really?" I asked? "yeah, music is wonderful. Good for the soul," she replied. She put her fingers on the keys. "I love piano."

"I could play ya somethin'," I replied. She turned to me. "That would be awesome!" she smiled. I pressed a few keys, the piano let out the low tones. I began to play. No specific piece but something spontaneous: somethin' fresh. I finished and Katia clapped. Not fast, excited claps, but slow and meaningful claps. "That was wonderful," Katia purred. I looked at her. "Do you play?"

"No, I listen. And I imagine the life behind the notes," she said, turning to me. We looked at each other for a while. I brought a hand to her cheek, her small, and warm cheek, and put my thumb on her chin. I was slowly starting to lean in. I was a breath away from kissin' her. "Why didn't you tell me about your name?" she asked, and I stopped suddenly horrified. "What're ya talkin' about, sweet pea?" I pulled away, looking else where in the room. "At the Hatter's, Blood said something about 'Merry'. And then in the bath, Vivaldi said 'Mary Gowland.' That's your name, isn't it" I slumped down on the piano, a twisted conglomeration of notes played with contact. "I didn't want you to know."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd have laughed," I whined. "No. I wouldn't have." I looked at her. "I don't believe ya."

"Am I laughing now?" she asked, a face of stone. I shook my head. "See?" She patted my shoulder. "it's a cute name."

"I hate it. It's that damn hatter's fault for tellin' everyone." her hand was still on my shoulder "is that why you hate Blood so much?" I nodded. She laughed then. "W-What?"

"oh god, Gowland, that's childish." she stopped laughing, "You're like a giant Teddy bear." she got up from the bench. "Going back to bed?" I asked. She nodded. "Hey, Gowland?" I spun and looked at her. "You should write me a song," she smiled at the doorway. I grinned, feelin' a childish excitement rise in my body. "Ya got it!" she smiled and waved, then left, closing the door behind her. I quickly pulled out a blank score paper out and began to compose a song for Katia.

•••••••••••••

I shrugged my suit on. Damn stuffy jacket. I'd rather wear my regular outfit but no, the ball must be fancy. Damn Queen and damn ball. There was a knock on my door. In walked some of the park workers who were also going to the ball. "All ready, Owner ?" A male worker asked. "Oh yeah! Sorry to have kept y'all waitin" I grinned, quickly adjustin' my string bow. I walked out into the hall and soon met the group of my people who were going to the ball. "Alright! Let's get a move on!" I yelled. Everyone cheered and we began to move in a cluster. I was in the rear, makin sure everyone was okay. "Yo, Old man," Boris was suddenly beside me, dressed in a black tuxedo. Instead of a regular tie, he had a pink crosstie. "Hello, Boris," I said, continuing' my scan of the faceless. "What gives? Why isn't Katia with us?" he asked, clearly bothered by her absence. "She left for the ball early. Said something about The Queen insistin' upon it, so she left." I turned to Boris. He looked irritated by it. I heartfully struck his back. "Don't worry, kitty cat, she's coming back with us." he blushed a little. "Oho? Does our boy have a little crush on the outsider." His blush deepened. "Says the guy whose in love with her!" he said and then ran up ahead before I could strangle him. I could feel the blush floodin' my face. "damn Boris," I mumbled. I looked down for a while. There was a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see a faceless girl. "It's okay Owner," she smiled, "Miss Katia feels strongly about you as well." I heard a murmur across the crowd. "We're cheering you on, Owner," the girl said, patting my shoulder and skippin' off. I felt myself in a mixture of embarrassment and irritation. "Come on!" I yelled chasing them all. The group giggled and ran from me.

••••••••••

"Oh good, you've arrived!" a guard said when we all got there. "The queen's opening speech will begin soon. Please relax and make yourself comfortable," he continued sayin' as he pushed the door open. Everyone thanked him and walked into the ballroom. There were a lot of people but my eyes were only lookin' for one person. Katia. But I couldn't see her. I sighed and walked down to the liquor table. "Jeez Julius, you hold your liquor like a baby."

"Ugh, please, be easy on me, Ace," a gloomy voice begged from the other end of the table. I looked over to them; Ace and Julius. I poured a cup and then picked it up, walkin' over to them. "Hey Julius," I greeted them. "Hello Gowland," Julius moaned, tippin' back and forth. "I can't believe you. You only had one glass and are already sick before it starts," Ace roughly patted his shoulder. I sipped my drink. "I swear, Katia would be laughing at you right now," ace laughed. Katia... "Have you two seen Katia?" I asked, suddenly enthusiastic. "Yes. We met when her and ace had come to retrieve me for the ball," Julius said, lookin' green in the gills. "She said the moon seems tan compared to you," Ace laughed, having more drink. "Shut up, Ace!" Julius croaked. "Anyway Gowland, the queen had summoned her when she returned and she should still be with her," he added. I knocked back my drink and thanked them. I put my glass down and put my black gloves on. I handed my glass to a server and went spying around for Katia. I heard the doors open and when I turned saw a smug Blood Dupre enter, I glared at him. Katia wouldn't be pleased to see him. I turned found my way to the middle of the crowd . Suddenly everyone hushed as White sprung outta nowhere and said, "Silence everyone. The queen will now make her speech." would ya look at that: the prime minister doin' his job properly. The Queen stepped out and began. "We see there are a number of guests here that we invited... And we also see a number of those we did not. But this is a time of celebration; please forget everything for a while and enjoy." the dusk of evenin' faded to the black of night. The room was dark. A glass shattered somewhere off to the side. "Oh! My cup!" someone yelped.

"Ace! Shut up!" Julius hollered. "Although we prefer dusk, we must admit that night is best for a ball." Her scepter lit up. "Lights-" the lights of the hall all lit up at once. "Life is fragile and may end at any moment. Please enjoy this life with all your joie de vivre." she walked off. The chattin' and music resumed. I still looked for Katia. I waited until the Queen was on the floor, then I walked up and asked her, "Excuse me, Your Majesty, but do you know where Katia is?"

She sighed dramatically. "We swear that poor girl never gets tine to herself with you men hanging off her." she raised her scepter to the open balcony. "Katia is over there." I nodded and headed to the balcony. I heard the queen huff somethin' about men but I payed it no mind. I pushed a curtain outta my way. There she was, basked in moonlight. There was no one else on the balcony but Katia. I took a sharp breath in. "Hey there," I said. She turned her head and smiled, seeing me. "Hi there," she replied. I walked out to the balcony to be beside her. She was sitting up on the rail, lookin' at the sky. "I never took time to look at the night sky here." I looked at her dress. A bright red dress, with a black cover at the top. The bottom of the dress puffed out to her knees, with the top bein' sparkly. "The moon is so big. . . And the stars are just beautiful," she kept sayin'. She was wearing black tights underneath her dress, flatterin' her legs and her shoes matched the sparkly part of her dress. I looked up to her face. "It's all so-"

"Breathtakin'," I finished her sentence. She looked back to me and smiled, "Yeah, breathtaking." we stayed like that for a while, just looking at each other. "Do you like it?" she asked, jumping off the rail. She walked in front of the door and spun. "The dress, I mean."

"It's good. Did the queen pick it out?"

"I did, actually. Vivaldi said I could have it."

"It's good, really good," I said. She eyed me. "What is it? You keep saying that."

"W-Well, I Uh," I felt a blush raisin' to my face. "You're just a lot more beautiful than I thought," I awkwardly grinned. Katia blushed deeper than her shoe color. "You clean up nicely too, Gowland." I smiled.

"Let's get you a drink." I began walking inside. I put my hand on her shoulder. The shoes gave her extra height. We walked back inside. "Yo, Katia!" Boris came running from across the room. "Hey Boris," she smiled. He grabbed her hand. "Let's dance!" he said, pulling her to the floor. "Oh, I, but, um!" she protested, looking to me. I pointed over to a table. I walked over and grabbed two punch glasses. "That looks a bit much for yourself, Mary Gowland," I heard Blood say behind me. "Watch whatcha say, Hatter, or you'll find one all over your suit," we both laughed, a cold and fake laugh. "One is for the girl," I gestured to Katia. "Hmm, so the young outsider is here. Maybe I'll ask for a dance," he said. I twitched. The song finished and I watched Katia and Boris come off the floor. "Young lady, would you care to dance?" Blood asked puttin' on his gentleman face. "I'll pass. I'm a bit thirsty though; thank you Gowland," Katia's pass was instant, and she graciously accepted my drink. Boris and her did a silent high five. "Hm, men trapes around you like boys in heat. I wonder how you became so popular?" he said snidely, eyein' her body up and down. I felt myself suddenly drawn to kill him. Katia raised her glass and splashed her drink right in his face. "You're a pig, Blood," she growled. Elliot came and gave him a tissue to wipe his face. "Katia was that nessacary?" he asked. "Were his sexual comments nessacary?" she fired back. "Its okay, Elliot. Come, let's go and sample the queen's teas," blood hissed, walkin' off, a confused Elliot followed. Katia deflated, "Christ, that man is an animal."

"Oh my god, Katia. You've got balls!" Boris shook her. I stood there, frozen. Katia did somethin' I had only ever dreamed of doin'. The bloody twins were beside her. "What Boris? What's going on?"

"Why're you shakin' Katia?"

I materialized my violin. "Katia!" I called out, and Boris stopped shakin' her. "I finished your song," I grinned, pulling it up. "No! Old Man! Not here!" Boris yelled. "What?" Katia asked, looking at him.I closed my eyes and I began to play. I was in ecstasy playin' for Katia. Her song. I spent hours on this song. I knew she would love it. I pulled the bow up and down, more notes played. I was proud of this song, rehearsin' for hours was the happiest i was. Even though I did snap at the faceless who came in every so often. I sung a little while playin' to. Suddenly the note stopped. I opened my eyes. Katia clamped her hand over the neck. "Katia?" I asked, my heart a little deflated. "Did you not like it?"

"I love it, Gowland but..." she looked out at the crowd of attendees. "I think you overdid yourself." I looked where she was. Peter White was foaming at the mouth. "Can I see that?" she motioned to the violin. I carefully handed her the bow and instrument. "Now be careful, sweet pea," I cautioned. She nodded and ran to the platform where the Queen was collapsed into her throne. She pulled the violin close under her chin. She plucked the strings and twisted the pegs. Then she used the bow and twisted the pegs. She was tuning it. She knew how to tune a violin. Suddenly Katia was playing. Katia was playing somethin' I had never heard before (Think upbeat celtic. She's playing Makar's Prayer from Wind Waker, but on a loop) and it was gettin' a rise out of folks. People had begun dancin' and clappin' along. I looked at Katia while she played. I could see the determination etched into her face, the rhythm flowing through her eyes, like she was readin' the sheet music infront of her. I could see a playful smile teasin' her lips.

And suddenly, in that moment, I realized something important. I realized that I was in love with her. Not just as the outsider, but for her and everything she is; Katia as a whole. How stupid had I have been when I didn't notice? The anger I felt when anyone made passes at her, the feelin' in my stomach i got when I was near her, how happy her smile made me. I've loved her all this time. That's just it; I love her.

Katia stopped eventually, and there was a roar of applause, myself included. She grinned and bowed. The queen had been standin' near her and hugged her once she came up from the bow. She smiled with the queen. She broke out from the queen's vicegrip hug and walked back to me. She smiled and thanked people when they complimented her. She stood in front of me and smiled proudly, thrustin' her arms forward, holdin' out the violin and bow. I took them back and they disappeared. I quickly swooped down and hugged her, liftin' her off the ground. "You're amazin' Katia!" I said. I felt her arms snake their way around my neck. "Thank you, Gowland," she whispered into my ear. I placed her down. "Katia! Katia! You were amazing!" the twins said in unison. "Thanks Dee and Dum." they grabbed her arms. "Come dance! Come dance!" they laughed, pulling her onto the dance floor. I sighed.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Katia PoV

I was exhausted. My feet ached from all the being dragged around and all the dancing. No more dancing. I sat down on a step, watching the dancing circles forming and spinning. I watched the faceless smile and laugh as they spun and danced. I knew there was no particular decorum for the night but... This was a bit ridiculous. I got up from my spot on the step and headed over to the table with drinks. I poured myself a little champagne, watching the bubbles rise to the top. I sipped it. It was sweet when it ran down my throat. I walked bak to my spot, drink in hand as the heels of my shoes clicking on the marble floor. I climbed the stairs, sitting back down to watch the festivities. I saw Boris and the twins in the inner circle. Then there was Ace dragging the ever gloomy Julius in the outer circle. Peter was supervising, and Vivaldi, Blood, and Elliot were sitting in a booth talking and drinking tea. The only one I couldn't see was Gowland. I sipped more bubbly. He really did write me a song... Even if it did cause people headaches, nausea, and made people pass out, the gesture was sweet. Gowland is sweet. I swirled the remaining drink in the tall glass. I was having fun. I didn't believe I would but, I am. I smiled. "Hey Miss Katia~" a girl's voice said beside me. I looked to see the girl from before. "Hey," I said as she sat next to me. "Having fun?" I asked. "Yes. It's nice to have a night when there's no fighting and everyone gets along," she smiled meekly. She was looking out at the crowd. I tried my best to follow her gaze. She was staring at Boris. I smirked, "Want to dance with Boris?" she jolted and turned to me. Her cheeks were deep red. "N-No! It's not that I wouldn't want to or anything just..." her voice was quiet, "I'm just a faceless: someone not worth remembering." I quickly downed the rest of my drink, placed it on the step and stood up, taking her hand. "Even if he won't remember, it'll be a precious memory for you," I explained. "But Miss Katia!"

"No buts! Vivaldi did say we have to enjoy the night!" the song ended and some clapped. Boris clapped too. I caught him before he could scamper off. "Hey Katia, back for another round?" he asked. I did a fake laugh, "No, my feet are going to fall off. But, my friend here needs a partner." I gestured over to the girl. A slow song began to play. "Sure, one more dance wouldn't hurt," he said, then looked to the girl. He extended his hand. I backed up and watched her take his hand. Soon they were talking and dancing. I smiled. Good on me, good on me. I quickly got off the floor and put my back against the wall. I watched the girl and Boris dance. She looked so happy. I was proud. I felt a bit out of place, watching them dance and sitting out. I sighed a bit. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Katia," a voice, soft as thunder purred in my ear. I turned, seeing Gowland poking out from the balcony curtain. "Gowland," I whispered. "Come here," he whispered back, disappearing behind the curtain. I smiled slyly and walked through the balcony. He stood in the night, waiting for me. "Was that curtain closed earlier?" I asked. He shrugged, "I don't know. But it's a cut off space." he smiled. I bent down and took off my heels, feeling sweet foot freedom. "God, my feet ache," I moaned, placing my shoes off to the side. "Oh," Gowland said sadly. I looked at him. "What's wrong?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I was wonderin' if ya wanted to dance. With me," he said shyly. I blushed. "Take off your shoes," I said. He looked confused. "Come on. Take them off." he hunched over and began to slid off his shoes. I watched his braid while he took his shoes off. I love his precious little braid but... It put off his outfit. He piked up his shoes and walked over, placing them beside mine. "Shall we?" he asked, holding up his arms. I held his one hand and placed my other hand on his shoulder. With the music orchestrating the atmosphere, we began to dance. Gowland kept his hand above my hip, not letting it touch. I took my hand off his shoulder and nudged his hand against my body. His face was red. "Are you okay?" I asked, "Your face is pretty red."

"Oh, no no no, I'm okay," he said, smiling. We continued to dance. It felt nice to be out of those heels. It felt unreal to be dancing with Gowland. I felt myself blush. "Hey Katia? Where you hiding out before I got here?" Gowland asked. "Well, I had to help Ace get Julius. And then when I got back, I got my dress on and Vivaldi asked me to help with her speech, so I did that. When people started arriving, I hung out in one of the booths. Then Vivaldi did her speech and I snuck onto the balcony because I wanted to see the time periods transition," I said. "Why?"

"Oh, because I was lookin' around for ya and couldn't find ya, i was just curious," he grinned. I smiled. His grin was so infectious. "Gowland-"

"Y'know Katia, the highlights of my night are you splashin' the Hatter and you playin' my violin. I had no idea that ya could play," he said. "I've taken classes at school," I said. He smirked, "You're great." He rolled his neck and then I couldn't handle that braid. "Gowland, I need you to stay still," I said, stopping myself mid-step. "What?"

"Just- close your eyes and stay still. Trust me," I said. Gowland's face flushed and he gulped, but he shut his eyes. Finally, I can fix his hair. I went up on my tip toes. I reached around to the back of his head and followed the braid until I got to the end, taking out the elastic. I quickly undid the braid and smoothed it out to be a sleek pony tail. I did the elastic at the top of the pony tail tightly. I took a step backwards and went flat on my feet. "There we go!" I said. Gowland felt the ponytail and I said, "I like the braid but it didn't suit your attire." he put his hand on his face and mumbled something. "What'd you say? I didn't catch that."

"I said, 'Oh god Katia, you're killin' me'," he said, removing his hand from his face. It was bright red. "Gowland..." I said. He turned and put his hands on the railing. "Katia. . . I-" he turned to look at me. "I love you."

/AU Note: parenthesis ( ) represent Katia's thoughts while Gowland rambles. Thank you/

(Oh my god. Why didn't I realize it sooner?) "I love you, Katia. Everythin' about ya.." (No wonder he was so flushed during the night.) "..It's not even if you're the outsider. You're just remarkable.." (How long had it been since I had someone feel this way about me?) "..Whenever I'm with you, everythin' just feels right.." (Oh my god.. Gowland loves me.. But what about me? Do I feel the same? What about Gowland do I like? How much about him do I like?) "..It makes sense now about how angry I got when the hatter was sayin' those things about you.." (How long had it been since I let someone in? When was it..?) ".. and how scared I got when the White Rabbit kidnapped ya.." (When was it you snuck your way into my heart?) I took a few steps forward. "..And no matter what I do, I just want to beat the hell outta both of 'em sickos for touchin' you.." (Ah. I see now... It doesn't matter... I just-) "Gowland." I said as I put my hands on the sides of his face. "Katia?"

"Stop talking," I whispered as I went up on my tiptoes, my lips meeting with his. (No matter what I do... I love him. I love him, I just do. So much that I can barely contain it.)

I felt like I was melting. Gowland's arms around me, and his lips against mine. Fuck the feeling: I was melting. Something inside me was squealing. My legs and arms were becoming numb. God... I'm so happy right now. I pulled away, breathing slowly. "I... I love you too, Gowland," I smiled, feeling tears prick my eyes. He grinned, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Can we do that again?" he leaned in and the warmth returned. This... was something I was could get used to.

In one hand, I had a bag containing my usual clothing. In the other hand, I had Gowland's. The ball had ended and the amusement park group was walking home. Gowland and I were in the back, enjoying the silence between us. Everyone was chatting about their night, and I watched my faceless friend who danced with Boris. She looked giddy. I sighed, content with my good deed. "So Katia," Gowland whispered. I looked to him. "What does this mean for us?"

"Pardon?"

"What do we do now? Where do we stand?" he asked. I looked up to the sky, just in time to watch the night sky be blasted away by the orange of evening. "I... Well, we've moved past friends.. So... Boyfriend and girlfriend I think," I said. He grinned, "Boyfriend and girlfriend, huh? That makes me very happy." he squeezed my hand a bit. I squeezed back. We went back to sharing our comfortable silence. A wind picked up when we were close to the park. A cool wind, and I shivered. "Do you want my jacket?" I shook my head. "no, I'll be okay." he pulled me close to shelter me from the wind. "Better?" he asked. We were so close. "Better," I gushed. I definitely could get used to this.

••••••••••

I curled up under my blanket. My thoughts were racing around on common theme: Gowland. I did it; I sorted out my thoughts and for the second time, it worked out well. My heart hurt thinking about the first time I loved someone. I put the blanket over my head. "let's not think about then. Think about now," I whispered to myself. Gowland came back up in my thoughts. I blushed and smiled. I grabbed the second pillow that sat over on the other side of the double bed and used it to cuddle with. I held it close.

That night I didn't dream; nor did I see Nightmare.

o(^▽^)o

Gowland PoV

"Okay, Geezer, what gives?" Boris asked. I was assistin' the the construction crew. We're puttin' in a new attraction, something Katia sketched up for us, sayin' it was popular in her world. "I'm helpin' out the construction crew. Make yourself useful and hand me that wrench," I said, pointing to the tool box, my gaze still on my work. I heard him huff, and then go over to the tool box. He dropped it nicely in my hand. "Now, what were ya goin' on about?"

"You. And Katia. What gives?" he answered. "What do ya mean?" I asked. I looked at him and he rolled his eyes. "You guys have been acting weird. Did something happen during the ball?"

It's been at least 20 time periods since the ball. I hadn't noticed how she acted in public with me, but I was becomin' more and more conscious of her. I did want to love her in public but, whenever I tried to kiss or hug her, she would say, "No PDAs." or, "Not right now, okay?" that girl is one tough nut.

"No, nothin'. I've just been busy," she probably wants to explore more," I said. "Oh yeah, outsiders are curious like that. They're like cats that way." he walked away. I sighed getting up. I stretched my arm and patted the dust off my jacket. I left the construction area. I looked up at the sun in this windy afternoon period. When it began to become to much on my eyes, I looked at and went walkin' around the park. "Owner ," a faceless man came up to me. "Yes?"

"Here are the plans for the upcoming park events ~," he said, shoving some papers at me. "Alright. I'm goin' to disappear to my office," I said, turnin' to go. "Ah, wait sir," he said, gettin' my attention again. "You have an appointment with the Hatter's later this time period. Please do not forget." I groaned in response. Damn Hatter and the damn territory meeting.

(^з^)-

Katia PoV

Eggs: check. Milk: check. Box of 24 shells: check. I sighed. Gowland did ask me to go to town. I was the one who didn't ask for any help. I'm really regretful about that decision. I carried the full brown bag of goods through town. The square was pretty. Watching families walk by together made my heart feel light. I was bumping into people, I guess that's what I get not paying attention. As long as I didn't spill any of the things in the bag out, then i'd be okay. I apologized over and over to the people. Damn bag, obstructing my view. I stopped and looked at the sign pointing to the forest path. Amusement Park, the sign read and pointed down a straight path. I smiled and started down the path. It wasn't a treacherous winding path like the one Gowland suggested I take. Defiantly not for someone who isn't familiar with the land. It was a windy afternoon, and the trees howled. "Okay, getting spooky," I whispered to myself. I didn't remember if Gowland told me anything about the weather in wonderland. The wind blew again, causing me to shiver. "Excuse me, Katia?" I turned, least expecting Peter White, of all odd part animal people, to be behind me. "Hello, Prime Minister," I said, slowly preparing myself if he decided to run off with me again. "You wouldn't have seen that oaf Ace around?" he asked. I shook my head. "That damn knight," he growled, and then turned to leave. I suddenly had a great idea. "Hey, Peter, wait a sec!"

•••••••••••••

"Explain why I have to carry your groceries?" Peter asked angrily while holding half of the goods I bought. "Because you kidnapped me from the park and have yet to apologize. Because you said to kill me because I'm not Alice. Because you rudely asked me a question and didn't say 'Thank you anyway'. This is just compensation," I stated. He was silent for a bit. "if I thank you and apologize, can I leave?"

"Nope," my answer was immediate. He groaned. "Oh muffin," I said. We didn't speak much. Maybe it was because he didn't want much to do with me since I wasn't the girl he had hoped for, or maybe it was because I foreign towards him: he did pick me up and run off with me. The wind blew again, more strongly than last time. "Is this wind normal?" I asked. "Not particularly. We do have gusts and storms but not frequently," was Peter's response. I shrugged. "Rain would be nice." Peter shrugged, "Sometimes it can be fine." there was a silence between us besides the crunching of dirt under our feet. "Ah, there's the entrance," I said, feeling a smile spread across my face. I turned to Peter. "I can take those back now," I said, motioning to the groceries. He carefully put them back in the bag. "Thank you for your help," I said, walking away. "Katia," Peter said, "Are you happy here?" I turned and looked at him. I smiled, "Yes; I'm very happy." I faced the park and continued walking. When I returned to the park, I was greeted by some faceless. "Welcome back, Miss Katia ," a man and woman said in unison. "Thank you," I smiled. "Was your trip safe?" the woman asked. "Yes it was, thank you."

"The Owner is in a meeting right now, but he should be done soon," the man smiled at me. "O-Oh, thank you," I said. I walked away from the two faceless, making my way to Gowland's office. When I got within vision of the building, I saw faceless from the Hatter Mansion. I shuddered, thinking Blood was this close to my room. I walked up and smile at both of them. "Good afternoon, Miss Katia," the hatter woman said, returning my smile. "Good afternoon," I said. The faceless hatter boy grabbed the door for me. "Thank you," I smiled, entering the building. I could hear Gowland talking. God, the walls are like paper. I went down the left down hall and stopped one room after mine: the last room before the wall. Entering the room, it was a small kitchen, including a table and chairs. I closed the door and walked over to the table. I put the bag down and taking the items out, organizing them according to location. I opened the fridge door and placed all the items for the fridge neatly on the inside of the fridge. I closed the door and then went back to the table. Cans and spices... I quickly went through the cabinets, looking for where they went. I found a spice shel and grabbed the spices. Gowland was yelling suddenly. I was startled and dropped the container of salt. Luckily, it didn't shatter. Hearing Gowland yell was terrifying. A man who is usually soft like rolling thunder suddenly boomed with lighting anger. And I was scared. I picked up the salt and put it in cupboard. Then I moved the cans to the counter and quickly crumpled the bag up, throwing it in the garbage. I propped myself up on the counter and just sat there quietly. The faucet dripping in the background kept me focused. I heard a door open and close, then I heard Blood. "You'll see things my way, Mary." the front door opened and then closed. "Don't let the door hit ya on your way out, ya twisted bastard," Gowland said.

The door opened to the kitchen, catching me off guard. Gowland grinned when he saw me. "Hey," I said, waving a bit. He walked over to me. He pushed my legs apart and stood against to counter to get close. He wrapped his arms around me. "Hey sweet pea," he whispered, resting his head against mine. "Was your meeting well?" I asked, no longer tense from earlier. He let me go and kissed my forehead. "It was with that damn Hatter. Nothin' highlightin' about it," he said. I nodded, "I guess so." he kissed my forehead again. I looked out the window. The time period changed. It was night now. The lights were off and it was dark in the kitchen. There was light coming in from the window from the amusement attractions. "Gowland, does it rain?" I looked up to him. "Sometimes. It does every so often. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I love the rain," I said. "I dislike it," Gowland said. "Huh? Why?"

"We lose revenue. Not a lot of folks come to the park when it rains. We have to close down the park when it gets too heavy," he replied. Oh... Gowland asked, "Do you want to turn the lights on?" I shook my head. "Can we stay like this for a while?" I asked. He smiled. "Sure thing, sweetie." Gowland put his arms around me again. And I snaked my arms to hold his back. I blushed. I felt relaxed and safe being held by Gowland. "I love you, Gowland," I said, nuzzling my head against his chest. "I love you too, Katia." he pulled back. Looking down at me, he made a fist under my chin, his thumb gently running over my bottom lip. He leaned down and kissed me. I closed my eyes. The melting feeling returned. I retracted my hands and brought one up to his face. The other I used to stabilized myself on the counter. Gowland's lips were becoming more hungry and lustful against mine. I felt hot when he would playfully bite my bottom lip. I slightly opened my eyes, watching him shrug off his jacket. I broke from the kiss and huffed for air. Gowland was placing delicate kisses on my neck. I was overheating. "G... Gowland..." I quietly moaned his name. I felt his ravenous hands edging their way up my shirt, under the hem.

I was suddenly hit with memories of my past. Of the first and last time I was with someone like this. Of how he held me and loved me like this. And then of how he torn away when he got what he wanted from me.

My hand shot to Gowland's wrist. "Please stop," I whimpered, feeling tears overflow my eyes. And he did stop. "I... I don't know what overcame me," he said. He rested his head in the crook of my neck. "I'm so sorry," he apologized over and over. "It's not your fault," I whispered. I put my arms around his neck. "It's not your fault.."

"You're heart is pounding pretty fierce, Katia," Gowland said. "Well, yeah," I put my hand over it. I could feel it's fast rhythms through my skin. "What about you?" I asked, my hand reaching for his chest. "Wait, Katia," Gowland protested, by my hand was already there.

Tick Tok Tick Tok Tick Tok. My hand retracted. I looked to Gowland. "Gowland?" I asked. He sighed, "I was hoping the Clock Maker would have told ya, but I guess I gotta do that." Gowland grabbed my hand, pulling it back to his chest, and he placed his over top. "All the people of this world don't have hearts. We have clocks that acts as our hearts. When a clock is broken, it's-"

"What do you mean 'broken'?" I asked. He looked at me with sad eyes. "If someone was to die, their clock would break, and then they're taken to the Clock Tower to be fixed by Julius." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "When a clock is fixed, someone comes back, but with no recollection of their previous life. So, if I or The Queen or Blood Dupre were to die, we would come back as different people." I swallowed again. "Everythin' in this world is replaceable. Everythin' but you, Katia," he knocked his forehead against mine. "It's another reason why we all love you: you got somethin' that no one else has." I took a long breath in. "That's a lot to take in," I huffed, fighting off the feeling of running away screaming. "I'm sorry we can't be the same," he said. I looked down where my hand was. I could feel the ticking of his clock. I looked back up and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Gowland... I love you for who are you. For the crazy way you make me feel safe, and relaxed and loved. And I love your braid and your questionable music and how you're always there for me. I love you for you, Gowland. Whatever keeps you going, you remarkable man, will always be accepted by me." I looked at his face. He was flushed, and his eyes were glossy. He squeezed me tightly. "How did someone like you end up with an ol' sucker like me?"

"I feel asleep in a tree trunk," I smiled.

（＾Ｏ＾）

Gowland PoV

I woke up and smelt somethin' delicious floatin' around in the air. I quickly got up, grabbin' my discarded robe off a chair and pullin' it on as I made my way to the kitchen. I tied the front and opened the door. There stood my sweet-as-pie girl. I quietly closed the door and snuck up behind her, wrappin' my arms around her shoulders. "Good mornin', sweet girl." I felt her tense up. "Gowland, I almost hit you with this hot frying pan," she exhaled. I bent down, my face in her hair. I kissed her earlobe. "Good thing it's me then," I whispered. She turned her head quickly and our lips caught. She smiled behind the kiss. The sizzle of the pan caught her attention. "Now, take a seat," she said. I let her go and turned to go to the table. there was one complete place settin' on the table. I sat down in the chair behind the plate. She brought the pan off the element and flipped a perfect omelet onto my plate. I grinned. Katia put water in the pan, and it sizzled and crackled. She put it back on the element and turned off the stove top. "How long have ya been up, Katia?" I asked, picking up my fork and proddin' the breakfast. "Long enough," she answered, taking out out a jug of orange juice. I flipped my cup over, and she poured it full. She placed the jug on the table and sat in the chair next to me. "Well, don't let it get cold," she said, grabbin' her glass and the jug. "Oh, right!" I said, shovelin' the omelet into my mouth. It was delicious. I swallowed hard and drank the juice. "Easy there," Katia swirled her glass. "Don't choke." I slowed down. "Have you eaten?" I asked. She nodded. "I ate, and then I was going to make you breakfast in bed but you're here. Loving the robe by the way," she motioned to the now open front of my robe. I shifted and closed it. She pouted. "Y'know, I've got nothin' planned for this and the next time period," I said between a mouthful. Katia hmm'd in response, taking in a mouthful of juice. "Can I take you on a date?" She choked on the juice in her mouth. I patted her back. "A date?" she asked. "Well, I figured that our little ... session the other time period, we could go out and have some fun together," I said, feelin' my cheeks turn pink. Katia blushed deep shades and fidgeted. "I guess we could.." she mumbled. I grabbed her and pulled her close. I kissed the top of her head. "This is goin' to be a great day," I said smilin'.

••••••••••••

"She certainly is the definition adorable: how our heart races to see her! Before careful, Park Owner: we just might steal her for ourself!" The Queen squealed when Katia stepped out in a dress, a dress she picked out of course. If the queen wasn't there, then maybe I wouldn't feel so irritated. So much for our date. "Now twirl," the queen said and motioned. Katia slowly turned. Her face was bright pink. She calmed my frustration about the queen joinin' us. I really do love that girl. "God, this is embarassing," Katia mumbled, her head down and hidden amongst the frills of the dress. I smirked. The Queen saw me, because she said, "Well well, Mary. You seem to be enjoying this. You should pick something for our Katia to model." Our Katia? I stopped leanin' against the wall and went back into the front of the store, leavin' Katia to be gushed at by the Queen. I walked over to the wall of dresses. I scanned over them, thinkin' of what would look nice... Nothin' caught my attention that the queen hadn't forced on Katia already. I strolled over the the racks of clothin'. Katia like black so... I picked out a knee length black skirt. It had a silver chain attached to it, which gave it come flair. I followed my way to the tables of shorts, pickin' out a pair of black shorts that would hide under the skirt. Safety first. Next I went over to the shirts. I threw the skirt and shorts over my shoulder and rifled through the rack. I chose out a black long sleeve shirt. I threw it over my shoulder and my eye was caught by something. I picked out a cardigan that had music notes on the right hip. The contrast between the black notes and the mint-blue of the fabric was perfect. The white border along the neckline and front buttons were a nice element as well. I threw it over my shoulder. Something was missing... I began to walk back to the dressin' room. I spotted a wall hanger of socks. Bingo. I stopped in front of it, lookin' for the right pair. The Queen popped out suddenly, and then she was standin' beside me. "You're taking your sweet time," she said. "What pair should I pick?" I mumbled. She grabbed a pair of white thigh-high socks off the rack and shoved it against me. "These ones," she said, grabbin' a pair of fishnet stockings. "These could work too. Our fashion sense is more insightful than yours." she turned and returned into the back. I followed her. Katia was in a new dress when I got back: this one wad lavender with white ribbons. The poor girl looked like she was goin' to kill someone. She looked at me, hopeful that I picked something she likes. I shrugged off all the clothing I picked and handed them to her. She blushed then whispered, "Yay: there's black." she stepped back into the change room, closin' the curtain behind her. I sat on the chair next to the queen. "How has she been since the ball?" The Queen asked, "We recall her throwing her drink at the hatter."

"She's been happy. Katia means well towards everyone but... She hates Blood," I answered. The Queen nodded. "Yes. She is a sweet girl. Our proud item of entertainment," she chuckled. We were silent. The only sounds were of the people outside and Katia changing clothin'. "And what of you?" the queen asked. I looked at her with a blank stare. "Oh don't play coy with us. Have you been keeping Katia happy?" her smirk was amused. I felt myself redden. "I'm sure I am. I know she keeps me in bliss. I..." I paused, lookin' at the queen. "I love her. I really do." it was the Queen's turn to blush. "How charming of you. We did not believe you to have such an... honesty about your feelings."

Katia pulled back the curtain and I felt myself swell. The girl was stunnin'. She looked happy in the outfit. The sleeves of the cardigan went over her hands and the queen jumped on her. "We wish you take you home and snuggle!" she squealed. Katia blushed an began to gently push the queen off. She looked to me and I looked her up an down. I was right about the cardigan: it looked good. Very good. The light colors brought out her eyes. "Does it look okay?" She asked, fidgetin' with the bottom hem. I grinned, grabbin' her hand. I brought it up and kissed it. "The stars couldn't rival you," I said. Her cheeks turned a deeper red. The queen clapped from her spot, "A very creative compliment, Park Owner. We are surprised." she picked up her little hat and placed it back on her head. "We insist on paying for this," she said, her hand already in her purse. "What? No, Vivaldi. I couldn't let you. I had enough fun trying them on," Katia protested. "Yeah, I'm goin' to buy them for her!" I said from behind Katia. She snapped around. "What?! Gowland!" she yelled. "No! We're buying them!" the queen had her wallet in hand. She quickly grabbed Katia and dragged her the the front. I went into the change room, pickin' up Katia's clothin'. I walked to the front, where I saw the queen gettin' change. "Would you like a bag?" the faceless woman asked. "Yes please," Katia said, taking off the tags from her clothing. She was handed a bag. Katia noticed me and took her clothes back. After dropping the tags in, she put her clothing in. "Thank you so much, Vivaldi," Katia smiled, a light pink in her cheeks. The Queen hugged her. "It was our pleasure, sweet Katia. The next time we are out shopping, we will request your presence." The queen put a hand on her cheek, then left the store. Katia stood there in a daze. It wasn't until I put my hand on her shoulder that she turned around.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded. We left the store, headin' out into the busy street. Shoulder brushed against Katia and I. She grabbed my hand, mumblin', "It's so we don't get separated." I gently squeezed her hand. After a while of walkin', we found an empty bench to sit on. "God, it's busy today," Katia sighed, "Is there going to be an event?" I looked around at the passin' folks. groups of people were carryin' lanterns and bags full of what looked like streamers. "Maybe. I could ask the faceless when we get back to the park."

"A festival would be neat," Katia began swinging her legs, catchin' my eye with the flashes of white from her socks. "I do have good taste," I said. Katia looked at me. I pointed at her. "I picked somethin' nice." she smiled, scootin' closer to me. "Thanks," she said. "If only the queen woulda let me buy them for you. To commemorate our date," I sighed. "Gowland, you don't need to buy my love. Spending time with you is the best for me." I felt myself turn pink. How Katia can say such things with a straight face is beyond me. I looked away so she wouldn't see me blush. I saw somethin' shimmer in the afternoon sun. The sky faded to evening and it was like a star in the street. "Hey, wait right here," I said, gettin' up from the bench. "Gowland?" Katia asked. I quickly walked over to the stand, my eyes caught by the shimmerin' object. Gettin' closer to it, I saw it was a necklace with a crystal pendant."Excuse me?" I asked the faceless woman who was standin' behind the stand. "Oh, Hey ! What can I do for you?" she grinned. I couldn't remember how we had met but the bandana tied around her hair did seem familiar. I pointed to the crystal pendant. "How much for this?" she grabbed it and looked it, then to me. "I had no idea you were into necklaces. How feminine of you," a few snickers flew past her lips. I shook my head. "no, it's for her," I said, lookin' Katia's direction. "wow, is she the outsider everyone has been talking about?" the girl asked. "Her name's Katia," I said, wavin' at her. Katia waved back sheepishly. "So, how much is it?" I repeated, shiftin' my gaze back to the girl. She looked at the necklace, then Katia, and back to the necklace. "Not this one: crystal wouldn't suit her," she said, puttin' it back up on the rack. "It.. It wouldn't?" I asked, thinkin' it would have been perfect. She walked around the stand and stood beside me, lookin' at the display. She grabbed two small silver chains from behind all the other necklaces. Both chains supported a ring: one a dark onyx with a small clear gem and a smooth ivory with a light blue gem. "try these: buy one, get one free," the girl said, returning behind the stand. "Why?" I asked. "the white ring could be for her," she began, "It could represent how her having a heart makes her special. It would also stand out against her black. And the black ring could be for you, about how you two are different but are together." she reached down and grabbed two small baggies. "Unity," she summarized. I looked at them, and grinned at my decision. "Sold," I reached down into my pocket and pulled out some loose bills. The girl snatched out some bills. "This should cover it," she said, jammin' them in her pocket. She sealed each bag and handed them to me. "Pleasure doing business with you," she smirked. I put the bags in my pocket. "Thank ya," I said. I turned to go then remembered about askin' what was goin' on. I turned back but the girl had disappeared. I shrugged, walkin' back over to Katia. "You didn't," she said. I fished the bag with the white ring necklace out as I sat back down on the bench. "I did," I said, dumpin' the contents out. Katia said my name as I undid the fastener. "stay still for me a minute, sweet pea," I said, my hands quickly dartin' around her neck. She squeaked. I was close to Katia, the smell of her hair in my nose; strawberries. I felt the clasp of the necklace close. Then I pecked her on the cheek. "There ya go," I said, retreatin' back. Her fingers went to the chain and followed it down until she found the ring. "Oh Gowland," she whispered, watchin' it sparkle. She looked at me. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much." she tucked it under her shirt. I grinned, "It's my pleasure." we looked at for a while. "Can I kiss you?" I asked. The ferocious blush on her cheeks meant she was not expectin' it. "What...well I Uh you um I..." her head turned away to her lap, where she began to fidget. I tilted my head, tryin' to see her eyes. "Katia." I said her name. She didn't budge. "Look at me." she didn't look. I sighed. "Fine, sweets," I said. She finally looked up. "I like kissin' you behind closed doors. I should just keep your reactions all to myself," I winked, puttin' my hand on her thigh. Her hand darted to my wrist, instantly removin' it. She leaned in close. "You dirty old man," she whispered. "What can I say? Ya keep me fresh," I chuckled. We were quiet. I could have kissed her right then. I wanted to. The feel and taste of her lips were addictive. But I didn't want to user her. I pushed myself up. "Shall we be gettin' home?" I asked. She nodded. She was at my side, her hand already graspin' for mine. "The crowds of faceless are gone now," I informed her. "I know," she said simply. I felt a warmth in my chest at her words. As we walked further away from everyone, Katia said, "You know Gowland, all the fast food you eat at the park isn't good."

"Hey, I eat plenty healthy foods," I argued. She eyed me. "Not enough. Let me make you dinner." it was my turn to eye her. "Dinner?"

"Yes."

"Well, after that excellent omelet, I'll be expectin' somethin' that'll make my tastebuds explode." Katia began to laugh. "Okay, I'm thinking curry, with chunks of chicken and tender white rice."

"I can already feel my mouth waterin'. Do we have the ingredients?"

"I think we have the necessary spices. Just chicken and rice are missing," she replied. I stopped. "Let's get them now, since we're here and all." she looked at me and then smiled. "Sure."

••••••••••••••

I carried the bag with the ingredients for our dinner. Katia walked beside me. "I had a really good outing," Katia said. "Yeah, same with me." i shifted the bag. We were almost outta the town. "Hey Gowland, stop for a sec," Katia touched my chest then ran off. I watched her. Katia ran up to help a faceless girl, a hatter maid, who was carryin' too many bags. They began talking. After a minute, they walked back to me. "Gowland, I'm going to help this girl." the girl nodded, "I'm sorry, Park Ownerrr, but Miss Katia was insistent upon ittt~"

"Katia.."

"I'll be really quick. I don't want her to fall or get hurt because she can't see," Katia said. Her eyes were very hopeful. I sighed. "I'll wait up for you." her eyes lit up. "I'll be back quickly!" she smiled. She and the hatter girl quickly trotted off. I began to walk towards the park path. "please be careful," I whispered.

(*^◯^*)

Katia PoV

"So then I said to the guuyyy," the girl said as we walked down the path to the Hatter Mansion. The maid gossiped to me as I walked with her, carrying the bags of supplies. so far I had an earful of maid gossip. Poor women, good thing it's only gossip. Unjustified gossip. I nodded while she talked. "Are those clothes new, Miss Katia?" she suddenly asked. "Y-Yeah," I answered. "They look nice on you. Black is a good color on you," she smiled. I smiled with her. "I like your uniform," I said back. "It's simple, but it's pretty. And you have a skin tone that the dress flatters." the girl blushed. "Th-that's too much, Miss Katia."

"What? No. It's true. You're pretty."

"But I'm only a faceless. Not an important piece. One without a role," her voice was tired. And sad, "Someone who can be forgotten and replaced." I felt a ball in my stomach. I felt pity, but why? Because the people without faces thought they were not worth remembering? I felt my breath hitch and my body chill. I know what they think and how they feel. I stopped walking. And she noticed. "Miss Katia?"

"I will not accept it," I said with power, wanting to scream it. "You are special. Everyone in this world has importance. I don't care how poor and twisted the morals of this world are," I stepped forward. "I will not forget you. Ever. I even remember you from before when you wished me a good afternoon at the park," I smiled. "Faceless or not; I accept you, and appreciate spending time with you." the girl showed a expression that was a mix of shock and sadness. She was in awe. "You... No one has ever told me that before." I held out my hand a smidgen so I still had the bag against my body. "My name is Katia. Let's be friends." she smiled and took my hand. "Yes."

"Good. Now we have a bond that won't be forgotten." I gave her hand a little shake. "Now let's continue on because these bags are getting heavy and my arms are going to fall off," I said. We shared a laugh.

••••••••••••

We placed the bags on the table in one of the kitchens. Two other maids had come to help once we got to the gate. We all huffed putting the bags down finally. "Those are like pure lead. You two are strong," one of the maids said to the girl and I. I grinned, rubbing my neck. "Say, I've got to get going. It was good to see you again," I said. The girl looked at me and waved. I left the kitchen, trying to remember how to leave. I hoisted my bag back onto my shoulder. It was feeling heavier. Maybe I was getting tired from all the walking. I found the main hall and proceeded to the doors to leave. "Hey! Katia!" I turned and saw Elliot. "Hey Elliot," I said. "How the he'll are you?" he asked, clearly pleased to see me. "I'm great actually. How have you been?" I asked, remembering that I hadn't seen him since the ball. "esh, I've been busy." he placed a hand on his hip. "Too many scum families trying to challenge us, Y'know?"

"Nope," was my retort. "Anyways, Elliot, I got to go," I said, trying to leave. "wait, before you go, why not stop in and see Blood?"

"Why?"

"Well... Because.." Elliot tried to argue with me. "Elliot, every confrontation I've had with Blood hasn't gone over so well," I sounded more angry than I wanted to show. I looked at him. Elliot look deflated. "I'm sorry for sounding mad. I'm going to go now. Have a good evening, okay?" he smiled meekly. "O-Okay." I nodded and turn to go. Suddenly my vision was fuzzy. Within a few steps, my head began to hurt with a searing pain. I stopped and clutched my head. "Oy, you okay?" I heard Elliot ask. I felt myself begin to wobble. I tried to take another step and stumbled, falling to my knees. "Shit!" Elliot shouted and soon was kneeling beside me. "Katia, what's wrong?"

"Elliot.. I-" before I could finish, I suddenly felt really weak. My vision blurred further. I felt myself begin to lean and I couldn't stop myself. I landed against something: Elliot. The last thing I heard was Elliot shout, "Katia! Shit! I need some help!" then I slipped into black.

I was stuck in the sand. I couldn't see Nightmare, even that it was where we met in my dreams. I yelled for him. Nothing. I tried to pull myself out of the sand. It was swallowing me. I heard whispers around me. "Who's there?" I yelled panicked. "I'm sorry, Katia." I knew this voice. I twisted and saw a figure. "I don't love you," it continued to talk. "No.." I whispered, trudging through the sand. "You are a fool to have believed that I did."

"Stop it," my voice cracked as I was flushed with sadness. "You are gullible, useless, mundane, and a coward." I felt tears flood my eyes. I tried to move faster but ended up falling. "I got what I wanted out of you," it said, never seeming to get closer. I crawled on my stomach to it. "All you're good at is letting me walk all over you. There was nothing between us but now i'm bored of you," it's whispers were overwhelming my head. I broke out a sob. "Shut up! SHUT UP!" I screamed. "You're a fool. And this is goodbye." there was a sudden gust and the figure dissolved into a sand mass, the gust blowing it away. I began to sink. I began flailing, trying to stay above the sand. Each "No!" that escaped my lips was futile. The heavy sand enveloped my body and the whispers didn't mute, but had become a marching band in my head. I screamed and soon was under the sand, sticking up my hand to grab onto something. I could feel myself becoming cold. "h...help.." I cried.

Σ（・□・；）

Gowland PoV

I was gettin' worried. There was a fierce gale outside. We had to close the park because it was becomin' a danger and we wouldn't re-open until it was safe again.. And Katia still wasn't back. I watched the trees bend in the wind. "I'm sure she's okay sir. Maybe she's waiting out the storm at the Hatter's," the faceless boy who was goin' over figures with me said. My eyes had shifted to him then to the girl beside him, then back to the window. I couldn't shake the worry. "i'm going to get her," I said, standin' up. "Sir?"

"What!?" I snapped. The boy was startled but the girl stood her ground. "With all due respect Owner, that's unwise. Please think about how if something happened to you, this whole territory would be in trouble." I paused. I hadn't thought of my role. I sat back down. The girl walked over to me. She put a hand on my shoulder. "You aren't the only one whose worried about her sir," she said. I looked at her. The wind howled, and the lights flickered. That definitely wasn't helping. "Where's the Cat?" I asked.

( ；´Д｀)

Katia PoV

I jolted up, gasping for air. My body slouched forward and I began panting. I touched my forehead. I couldn't remember what I was doing. I reached to the right and found my glasses, pushing them back on my nose. I looked around, then I remembered. Shit, I promised Gowland... I quickly flipped the blankets off and was about to hop up. "Careful. We don't want you to take another spill," Blood was sitting behind his desk. Shit. I was in Blood's office, alone with Blood. Mega shit. I was on his couch. "Would you like a glass of water?" he asked, standing up. "I Uh.. Yes please," I said. He walked over and sat beside me, reaching for the jug of water on the table. I suddenly felt unease itching at my skin. He poured a glass, handing it to me. "Thanks Blood," I said, sipping it. We were quiet. I felt chills. Not the kind I got when I was with Gowland, but the kind you feel when walking alone in the dark or when you hear a sound and are home alone. Something about Blood was off, and I was unnerved by it. "There's a storm outside," he said. I looked at the window. The time period was night, but the sky wasn't clear. Dark storm clouds rolled around in the air. Gowland must be so worried.. I splashed the rest of the water down my throat. "Thanks for your hospitality, but I have to go." I got up. I walked around and then remembered my bag. "Blood, have you-"

"Looking for this?" he held up my bag. Creep. I marched back over and took it from him. "Thank you," I said. Once again, I turned to leave. My hand went to the door knob. I twisted it. The door was locked. "You can't leave out that door, young lady," Blood said. That bastard..! I turned, ready to slap his smug face. He was above me. When did he..? He grabbed my shoulders roughly and ripped me away from the door, dragging me out from the frame and into the open space of the office. He forced me back on the couch, pushing me down hard. My head hit the cushion and I groaned, "Blood! What the fuck!?" He was over top of me, almost sitting on my thighs. I looked at his face. I could feel my heart becoming panicked. It was the savage, lustful look in his eyes that caught my voice. "My... What a foul mouth," his gloved hand was beginning to trail my facial features. He took my glasses off, placing them on the coffee table. He seized my hands at the wrist with one of his, forcing them above me. "We'll have to fix that mouth of yours, won't we?" His free hand trailed down my front. This wasn't happening. I began kicking, but his weight was crushing. "Don't be so feisty. A struggle won't help." I couldn't scream. I opened my mouth and forced dry air out, but no sounds came out. Blood was un-doing the front of my cardigan. My body and mind were screaming, begging, pleading. The panic was like a cinder block sitting on my chest. I was sobbing, exaggerated breaths forcing themselves out. The front was undone. "So much black," he whispered, using one finger to trail around my navel. Tears were pouring out of my eyes. "Bl-lood," I managed to produce, "P-plea-ase sto-op." he just looked at me, not having the decency to answer. He undid the few front buttons of the black long sleeve. In one swift motion, he pulled the bottom of the black shirt over my head, leaving it under my neck. There I lay, torso exposed to this monster. He look at my body, judging me like someone would judge livestock. His gloved hand landed on my stomach. This wasn't happening. I threw my head back and a choked sob escaped. He was running his hand over my stretch marks. The small, fine white and inflamed rose ones. "S-Stop!" I pleaded. His hand slowly went up and he grabbed my left breast. I gasped and let a cry out. He kneaded roughly. I looked back at him, seeing him lean forward and put his ear to my chest. "You're scared," he stated. "N-no fucking shi-it!" I choked on my tears. He turned his head and I felt him breathe against my breast. I was going to throw up. His hand slid down my bra, exposing my breasts to the open. I flushed and began to hyperventilate. His hand caught the right breast as he began to place greedy kisses on the skin around my left nipple. Blood was sucking at the skin of my chest: all over my neck and my collar and my cleavage and my breasts. I felt my blood rush to the surface. This bastard was marking me with hickeys. I felt the tight grip on my wrists go and both his hand were now feeling me. I tried to squirm out but the weight of his body kept me helpless beneath him. My breath hitched as he pinched my nipples. I heard him snicker. I put my hands back above me, reaching for something on the table to help me. One of his hand began to trail downwards, trying to venture under my skirt. I was more frantic now. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle for the virgin," his voice was raspy between the kisses he left all over my breasts. "St-Stop..!" I huffed. Blood didn't stop. I felt his finger curl around the band of the shorts and elastic of my underwear. "No...!" I cried.

Then my hand hit it. I looked through glassy eyes. A dictionary. A thick, hardcover dictionary. Never was I so relieved for words. "What's this?" Blood stopped, pulling at the chain which had fallen out of view. "A collar from Merry? We'll see you owns your skin." I felt something snap inside me. My hands curled around it and I brought up, smashing it down on Blood's head. "I SAID STOP!" I screamed when it connected. Blood from blood's head flew and landed on my face. Blood fell sideways off me and onto the floor, clutching his head. I quickly pulled my bra up, shirt down, underwear and shorts back up, and jumped to my feet. I quickly yanked my glasses up and ran to the door, jumping over him. I scooped up my bag and I slammed into the door. It wasn't locked anymore. I still had the dictionary in hand incase it was. I burst into hallway, scrambling to keep myself from falling. I turned a corner and ran into someone. "Woah, Katia? Are you bleeding?" it was Elliot. I couldn't stop. I ran past him. "Katia!" he called but I didn't stop. I wouldn't. I ran down the stairs. The main hall. I clutched my throat tightly. I thought I was going to die. I flew threw the front door. The wind blew harshly but I pressed on. I was near the gate when I heard voices. "Dee and Dum, is Katia here?" Boris. I felt the panic wash away. "Nah, we ain't seen her, Boris," they said. "Boris!" I screamed his name forcing my way through the gate, falling into his arms. "You guys are lyin' little dicks. Katia, are you okay?" he asked. I just sobbed in his shirt, clawing at him desperately. "Okay, we're going home now. You're okay now. Twins, give me permission to use that door," he said.

"An' if we don't?" I heard Dum say. I snapped my head at him. "Dee.. Dum... Please.." I cried. I'm just a mess. "Okay, but only ecause Katia asked," Dee said. Boris slid his fur boa around my shoulders, then carefully lead me to the gate door. He put his hand on it and then said, "Okay, it's connected." he opened the door and ushered me in. We were in his room at the park. "H-How?" I quietly asked. He shut the door. "It's my role. I cut and paste sections of space," he said. I collapsed on the floor. He quickly crouched in front of me. I used my hand to quickly wipe the tears out of my eyes. "I don't know what happened, but I'm going to get the old man," Boris said. I panicked. I reached at him and yelled, "No!"

"no?" Boris was confused. "I... Can I use your shower?"

I sat in the tub while hot water came pelting down on my skin. I was furiously scrubbing my skin with a bar of soap. I felt dirty. I was dirty; my body sullied by Blood's rough hands and dehumanizing stare. Scratching my skin with sandpaper until I would bleed wouldn't make the dirty feeling go away. I threw the bar of soap on the bottom of the tub. I shook and rocked back and forth. I turned my face up and let the water hit my tired eyes and tear-streaked cheek. Boris had helped me to the bathroom. I stripped everything off but my underwear. I got into the tub and sat there for a while with my knees pulled up to my chest. I turned the shower on full blast so Boris wouldn't have heard me sobbing. He had left me clean towels for when I was ready to come out. They were waiting for me on the toilet seat. They were still waiting an entire time period later. I remember Blood's blood on my head. I used the soap to cleanse myself of it. I stayed under the water, feeling the old blood and suds be flushed from my face. my tears mixed in with them. The door of boris' room opened, and Boris was arguing with someone. The blast of water didn't help me to hear who it was. I reached for the faucet and quickly turned it off. The voices quieted. "You finally done, Katia?" Boris loudly asked. "N-not really," my voice echoed in the bathroom. I stuck my head out from the closed curtain. There was a knock. "Yeah?"

"Katia.." Gowland was on the other side. I wanted to sob again. I fought those tears tooth and nail. Guilt was welling up in me. I was dirty. How could I see Gowland like this? "Can I come in, sweet pea," he asked. His voice was desperate. I hid behind the curtain again. My skin was so cold from not being on the water anymore.I turned the water back on. I waited for him. "You can come in," I said, my voice a whisper from the water. The door opened and shut.

(＞人＜;)

Gowland PoV

"Whatda ya mean she was cryin'!?" I yelled, stormin' over to Boris' place. "Old man, calm down! The last thing Katia needs is you blowing up!" Boris yelled back. "What happened to her Boris?!" I stopped, turning to him. "She wouldn't tell me! Maybe she just needs her own time to cope," Boris shouted. We were attractin' attention, standin' around yellin' at each other. I continued my march to Boris' place. "Old man," Boris was behind me by a few strides. "Old man... Wait... GOWLAND," he yelled, grabbin' my arm. "What?!" I barked. "You gotta calm down. If you don't, I won't let you see her." I stopped, takin' some deep breaths. He let go of my arm. We didn't talk again until we were at his door. Boris grabbed the knob, twistin' it and enterin', sayin', "Now, before you freak out, she's just in the shower." the first thing I heard was the rushin' water comin' from his bathroom. "Was she hurt?" I asked. "She was crying pretty bad. But the shower was her idea." the water began to stop. "You finally done, Katia?" Boris called. "N-not really," Katia's voice was strained, almost weak. I looked at Boris, then walked in front of the door. I gave it a good knock. "Yeah?" Katia said. I said her name in response. There was quiet from the other side of the door. "Can I come in, sweet pea?" I wanted to see her. My body almost trembled because I was full of fear of why she cried. The water turned back on. "You can come in," Katia said, her voice almost blendin' in with the water. I entered the door, hit by a wall of steam. I watched Boris leave, I assume it was to give us privacy. I shut the door. The bathroom was clouded by hot steam. Katia's clothes were scattered across the floor. The curtain of the shower was closed. I did and did not want to open the curtain. I stood there, just lookin' at it, knowin' that my sweet girl was behind it. I shrugged off my jacket, the heat gettin' to me. I placed it overtop the towels on the toilet cover. I sat down of the mat cross-legged. "Hey sweet pea," I said, louder than the water. Katia turned the water off. "Could you please grab me a towel, Gowland?" I reached over and swiped the bottom towel. Her arm stuck out from the curtain. It was red and steam was rising off it. I placed a corner in her hand. Her hand grasped it quickly and darted back into the shower. "Thank you," she said. I listened to her squirm around in the tub. "Katia..."

"I wasn't quick," she said. "I'm sorry." her voice cracked a little. "Are you okay?"

"I... I'm far from that," she sniffed. Her hand popped out again. I held it with both hands, knockin' it gently against my forehead. Her skin was hot. "What happened, Katia?"

"I wasn't careful. I tried really hard to leave, Gowland."

"What?" she exhaled. "Let's just say Blood Dupre isn't going to be as handsome tomorrow," she chuckled, but her voice shook. She was tryin' not to cry. "He touched me, Gowland." I felt my body turn cold. "And I tired so hard to prevent it. He touched me and kissed my body and tried to break me. He wouldn't stop... Not even when I was almost sick from crying." I felt I'll hearin' her talk. "My body is covered in hickeys and I can't scrub hard enough. The feeling won't go away..." she cried a little, her hand grabbin' mine tighter. "I... Katia, I'm so sorry," I said, kissin' her hand. "I should have went with you. I could have prevented this. It's all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself. It's my fault," Katia said. "It's all the Hatter's doin'," I said, the ill feelin' turnin' into rage. "I... I'll kill him."

"No... Gowland..."

"Katia, yes! He hurt you and you cried. For every tear you shed, I will put a bullet in him." my head fell down. I wanted to scream. I will never let the hatter near her, ever again with drivin' a knife in his skin. I wanted to cry. I felt tears in my eyes. I hadn't protected her: the one precious person to me and I let her get hurt. I felt a hand on my head. I looked up, seein' Katia pokin' out from the curtain, the towel wrapped around her. Her face was exhausted. Her eyes were dull, not bright and wonderful like they once were. "Killing isn't the answer," she said. I looked at her chest, and felt myself lurch at seein' the purple bruises on her chest. I took one hand away from her hands and ran my fingers over them. I broke out in a sob. "I'm so sorry, Katia." Katia pulled me towards her. The only thing separating us was the ceramic of the bathtub. The water on her collar soaked into my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm so sorry that he touched ya."

"I smashed him with a book, but I'm not fulfilled by it," Katia tried to make a joke. "I'll kill him for ya."

"Gowland, no. Never." I looked at her. "Death isn't something to be so casually thrown around." Katia looked at me with a unwaverin' gaze. "I want to get out. Can I have some privacy?" she asked.

••••••••••••••••

Since Katia came home, she's been very different. It had been 13 time periods since her encounter with the hatter and Katia barely left her room after it. I would see her sometimes in the kitchen, but she became quiet. I didn't like her silence. Once or twice, Blood came over for business and when he did, Katia shut herself away, door locked. One time she didn't lock the door and I came in. She would be hidden under the blankets, shiverin'. I couldn't blame her. She was scared of Blood and that he would touch her again. I talked more with Katia when she would be in her room. she laughed with me but there was something off. She came out at night. Katia would walk into my room and stargaze with me. I enjoyed that time as well. Katia was becomin' closer to me. I was happy about it but I didn't want to feel like I was takin' advantage of her. We were more affectionate with each other, not in public yet but behind closed doors.

She hadn't taken off her necklace. She always wore it. She saw mine one time at breakfast and smiled. "It's like we're the kind of couple who wears matching clothing," she had said. "Is that bad?"

"I enjoy it," she smiled at me.

I sat at my desk, twistin' back and forth in the chair. I was lookin' out the window at the ferris wheel, how it slowly turned. I thought about askin' Katia on day out at the park. We could go on some rides and she could smile and laugh and have some fun. I thought about askin' the technician about stoppin' us at the top, so I could have her to myself for a bit. What would be a good time period for it? I spun a full loop. Then another one. I stopped back at the window. I pulled out the chain and necklace from underneath my shirt. I held the ring up and looked through it at the ferris wheel. There was a knock at the door. I scrambled to put my ring away under my shirt again. Can't have folks knowin': it would give people somethin' else to make fun of me for. "Y-Yes?" I called. A faceless girl stepped in. "Good afternoon, Owner. I've got the progress report from the afternoon crew," she said, walkin' in. She handed me the report and turned to leave. I flipped the cover page over to read the report. "Sir?" I looked up. "Is Miss Katia sick? I haven't seen her in a while?" I sighed then replied, "She hasn't been feelin' herself." the girl nodded. She was about to leave when I asked, "Wait! Which is the best time period to be at the top of the ferris wheel?" she tilted her head. "I've never been at the top of the ferris wheel. I don't have time to..." Damn it "...But I imagine night to be a remarkable site. The whole park being lit up and seeing it from high up would be very beautiful," she smiled. I smiled back. "Thank you," I said. The girl left and I continued to spin in my chair. I had so much work today, but my mind remained on Katia and what I could do to make her feel better. I slowly sighed. It's going to be a long work period.

（−＿−；）

Katia PoV

I was becoming a hermit. Ah yes, nostalgic teenage years return to be re-enacted. I slowly exhaled. I had my blanket covering me, only my face visible. I was a hermit crab. I flopped to the side. My hands touched my collar. The marks Blood left were almost gone. I cringed. Why did he touch me? Was it because I was the outsider? I was scarred to go outside, scarred of running into him. My mind was wrapped around my new found phobia, constricting my other thoughts to a minimum. I needed to stop thinking about it. Obsessively thinking about it isn't healthy but I still thought hard. 'i'll be gentle for the virgin,' his words echoed in my mind. Sex wasn't foreign to me. I've had sex before, an experience that wasn't a real achievement. And Blood's commet about owning my skin: no one owns me. I may be alien to this world but I'm not something to be claimed. I yawned. When was it the last time I got a good sleep? I took my glasses off and put them on the stand. The afternoon sun shown through the window. I closed my eyes. It wasn't a night period but oh well.

I was back in the gray sand. "Oh shit, not this again," I groaned, expecting a insidious nightmare. "How rude! You haven't missed me at all!" I spun, recognizing the voice. Nightmare floated down from the air until he was standing upright. "You ass!" I said, running at him. "Wait, please don't hit me!" he yelled, shielding his face. I hugged nightmare. "You're not hitting me?"

"No! I've missed you! I've had fucked-up dreams while you were gone," I said. Nightmare wrapped his arms around me. "You're thoughts were really conflicted: I thought you were going to hit me." I laughed then stood there. "So, what the hell? Where have you been?" I said, letting him go when I felt it was awkward. "Oh, I've let too much work pile up and Gray doesn't let me hide in dreams."

"Who's Gray?"

"A slave-driver who is poisoning me with his awful...awful cooking," he looked off into the distance. He sounds decent. "He's evil," Nightmare retorted. I sighed. "It must be difficult to keep you in check. You better treat such a valuable employee around."

"But he's so vicious! And a neat-freak," he whined. I gave him a look. I sat down cross-legged. Nightmare joined me. "What about you? Any progress?" I tiled my head, vague about what he was talking about. "You forgot about the vial, didn't you?" ah yes, there it was. "I'm sorry. With everything that's been happening, I forgot about it completely," I stammered, fishing into my pocket for the vial. "I know about what Blood did. It's the central and loudest thoughts you have," Nightmare said, smoking again, this time he had a cigarette. I pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. "Hey!" I tossed it far away. "Katia!" Nightmare whinned. I pulled out the vial. "Holy shit," I whispered, seeing that the vial was practically full. "it's neat, huh?" nightmare said. "That's a understatement," I replied. "you'll have to make a choice soon: about how your game will end."

"What are my choices?" I asked, holding it up, looking at the liquid inside. "You can stay in wonderland, or you can return to your world but you can never come back here," Nightmare's voice turned cold. I looked at him. I could never come back? Never ever? I looked at my feet. "I... That's a bullshit choice," I said. My mind went to Gowland. I couldn't leave such a wonderful man behind..."Don't shoot the messenger: I didn't write the rules." Nightmare had his hookah again. "Wow, really? You'll die early," I huffed. "but you don't seem lost anymore," he exhaled, "You would have regrets if you left this world." I was still thinking about Gowland. I blushed. "Have things been... Fruitful?" Nightmare asked. I slapped his leg. "W-What?! Shut up!" I yelled. Nightmare clutched his leg and spat up blood. "Ow Katia..." he whimpered. "Shut up," I repeated, my face becoming hot. "He makes you happy," Nightmare smiled. I nodded. "I love him," I blurted out. Nightmare snickered. "May your happiness grow." he picked up his hookah and blew smoke circles in my face. I coughed, "Ew Nightmare. Gray should give you the quitting patch." I suddenly heard knocking. "oops, time to go," nightmare was floating away.

I woke up to Gowland barging into my dark room. "Katia, get somethin' on! Ya haveta come outside!" he ran out. I quickly sprang up and heard it: rain. Heavy rainfall. I quickly slip on my skirt, not bothering with the undershorts. I buttoned up the dress shirt to the collar and, without slipping on my shoes or grabbing my glasses, ran outside after Gowland. I burst through the front door and cool air hit my cheeks. Gowland stood beneath a shelter. "It's been like this for a while!" he yelled above the roar the rain. I reached a hand out and felt the water splash, drop by drop, onto my skin. It awakened me. "We had to close down until it stops! It's only us here in the whole park!" Gowland continued. I bit my lip, feeling butterflies race in my stomach. I needed to feel the rain with my whole body. I carved it. I ran out in it, the cold of the water cooling my skin. Gowland was saying something but I couldn't hear him. I stretched out my arms and spun, catching the rain. I looked up at the dark sky. I felt myself becoming slowly more alive: shrugging off the angst and fear I carried around. I continued to run, feeling the elements tease my skin. I was in ecstasy. I stilled for a moment, catching my breath. My feet were cold. I close my eyes, breathing in. I needed the rain: it brought me a calm and relaxation I could not attain myself. I was a thunder cloud: I wouldn't be me without rain. I suddenly couldn't feel the rain. I opened my eyes. Gowland stood above me, an umbrella in hand to shelter the both of us. "Gowland..." I said. "I thought this would make ya feel better." he looked down at me. His free hand found a place on my face, cupping my cheek. "it killed me to see ya like that, Katia. It makes everythin' lifeless when ya aren't smilin'. Everyone was worried for ya, ya know?" he sadly said. I felt my heart flutter. "I.. I'm so sorry I made everyone worry. I needed time to heal myself. And I did too much thinking," I said. "And I love you, Gowland. I love you more than I possibly love myself. I wanted to heal for both of us."

"Katia..."

"You are what keeps me happy, Gowland. When I first came here, I didn't know it was possible to love someone as much as I love you," I smiled. I went up on my toe tops to kiss him on the cheek. "I'm crazy for you." Gowland dropped the umbrella, wrapping both his arms around me. "I... I love ya too Katia! I love ya more than music or the park or anythin' else! You are my whole world. Everythin' good and bad: I want to know all there is about ya," he kissed my neck. I felt a tear prick my eye. I moved back and caught my lips against his. I love Gowland. He was everything I wanted, and could ever ask for. I felt Gowland pick me up and hold me high. Both my hands placed themselves on his cheeks. I felt cold from the rain but my skin burned to be touched by Gowland. I want him. Gowland stopped out kiss and put me down, sliding his arm down to my hand. He picked up the umbrella and lead me back to our building. he put the umbrella back in the stand by the door and lead me to the door of his bedroom. He backed me up against it and picked me up by the hips. I reached for his neck, holding it as I wrapped my legs around his waist and placed kisses on his collar. "Katia," Gowland repeated my name as he opened his door. He closed the door and sat down on the bed. I straddled him, my lips moving back up to his mouth. His hands unbuttoned my soaked shirt. My hands moved to his jacket, grabbing at it in a hurry. Gowland had already pulled my shirt off. I broke this kiss. "I can't get it," I gasped for air. He snickered, "You're wearin' the necklace. That makes me so happy." He undid the many music notes that tie his jacket closed. he shrugged off the jacket and I undid the buttons quickly while he placed delicate kisses on my neck. I squeaked. He took his arms out of his shirt and threw it across the room. I noticed Gowland had on his necklace. Gowland rolled over and flipped me onto my back. He undid my skirt zipper with one hand and in one quick motion, discarded it onto the floor. I looked at Gowland's torso. It was like looking at art: perfect. I reflected on my own body, how it was far from chiseled marbled. My hands went to my stomach. Gowland noticed my insecurity. "You're beautiful Katia," he whispered. "It's just.. I'm so embarrassed.." I flushed. He crawled back and moved my hands. He placed a few kisses around my stomach. "Your skin's so soft Katia. I don't care what decorates your body: I love ya for ya. I'll love your whole package, okay?" I pulled him back on top of me, my lips meeting with his almost desperately. Gowland reach around my back and began to unhook my bra. He kissed my neck and cleavage as he exposed my breasts. My body was burning for him. This was going to happen: sex. I was ready for Gowland.

•••••••••••••

I was sprawled out under the sheets, taking in steady breaths. I had put on one of Gowland's shirts. Gowland was under the sheets beside me, his hand was on my left breast, but Gowland didn't want my skin: he wanted to feel my heart beat. I watched him as he focused on the steady rhythm of my heart. "It's marvelous," he whispered. My hand brushed hair from his face. "You're marvelous," I whispered back. He smiled. I put my hand over his. I felt them rise with every breath I took. "Katia, I don't wanna sound rude, but that wasn't your first, was it?" Gowland asked. I shook my head. "No, but you were more passionate than my first and I don't feel awkward during or now, so we can say it was." Gowland let a disappointed sigh then was quiet.

"Tell me about him," Gowland said after a few minutes. "What?"

"The guy ya were with before. Can I know?" he looked at me with pleading eyes. "Gowland..."

"Please Katia.." he pulled my hand to his face and nuzzled his cheek to it. I sighed, then rolled over to be closer to him. I rested my head against his chest. "His name was Colin... and we had known each other since 6th grade. We became really good friends and in grade 9 he asked me out. Then when I was 16 and he was 17, we had sex. Nothing special but after that all he wanted was sex or foreplay and I was fed up after a while. Then he dumped me, but told me that he just wanted my body and that I am useless. For a while I believed him, and then he started dating this one girl Beth and he would flaunt her in front of me." Gowland put an arm around me. "I'd have killed that kid if I got the chance." I paused for a while. "Katia?"

"He's dead, Gowland," I said hoarsely. Gowland didn't say anything so I kept talking. "He... After a while, he got in with the wrong people and he joined a gang and started to get chased by the police. He started into some hard drugs as well. Then one night, he came to my house and asked for help, but I was still angry with him and slammed the door in his face. In the morning-" my voice cracked. I realized I was crying. I sniffed. "In the morning, his body was found in a river. He had been strung out on drugs and then fell off a bridge and drowned." my hands wiped my eyes. Gowland held me. "Is that why ya said death ain't somethin' to be casual with?"

"Yes," I said. I nuzzled my head against Gowland. "I won't leave you," Gowland said, "I promise you that I won't die."

"Gowland..."

"Katia, promise to stay with me," Gowland's hand had found mine and his fingers intertwined with mine. "Katia.." Gowland said my name, then kissed my forehead. "I... Okay," I said. "I would be leaving everything behind but... I couldn't be without you," I said, my fingers squeezing his. My eyes were becoming heavy with sleep. Gowland whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," i mumbled, feeling myself doze off.

The orange light through the curtains and the patter of rain against the window woke me. Evening periods. I let a slight groan out. Gowland's arm was flopped across me, making it hard for me to get up. I carefully slipped from under neath Gowland's arm. I sat on the edge of the bed, scanning the floor for my clothing. I leaned over and picked up my bra, which was off to the side on the floor. I spotted my skirt peeking out from behind the foot of the bed. I dropped to my knees and began to crawl on the floor. I reached for my skirt and also saw my underwear. I grabbed the both of them and stood up. I slipped my underwear on. I looked back at Gowland and smiled. He was peaceful. I put my skirt and bra on the end of the bed and crawled up to Gowland. I placed a quick kiss on his head. I heard snickering. "Gowland?" I whispered. Gowland suddenly sprung up and hugged me, pulling me back down to the bed. "Sorry, Katia, but I've been awake for a while."

"Oh," I purred. Gowland's weight was oddly sweet on top of me. "Good dreams?" he asked. "I don't think I had one. You?" I asked. "It came true," he blushed, kissing my forehead. "Lame," I sighed, a blush spreading across my face. Gowland grinned and then rolled over onto his side. "Feeling better?" he asked. I was. I felt elated to be with Gowland and be waking up next to him. I wasn't despairing over Blood molesting me. I still thought about it, but not obsessively. He's just going to be sorry because it's not a drink i'll throw in his face. There was something else. I couldn't put my finger on it but I felt happier. "Yeah. I'm really really happy right now," I said, rolling on top of him. He held my hips. I leaned over, and Gowland closed his eyes, expecting me to kiss him. But I didn't. I reached to his side table and put on his glasses. I straightened up. Gowland opened one eye and said, "You're a terrible tease." I smiled. "I'm your terrible tease," I said, my fingers tapping his chest. "Yeah... You are," he sighed, "Round frames look good on you."

"They do?" Gowland nodded. I smirked. I tried to roll off Gowland but his hands kept me in place. He sat up, sliding me down to his legs. "Y'know, we could always go for round two," his voice was rolling thunder as he leaned in. Gowland trailed kisses on the nape of my neck. I flushed. My nails dug into his skin. he groaned. "Come on, Gowland. It's evening: let me make you dinner like i promised," I said. He pulled back. "Sounds like a plan, sweet pea. Only," he said, pointing to me, "You gotta cook dressed like that." I began laughing. "You dirty old man," I laughed, finally getting off him. "I can't help the age thing, but I like what I see," he winked. I picked up my bra and skirt and went to the door. "I'll see you in five, okay?" Gowland nodded and held up a hand and I headed to the kitchen. I stopped at my door, opening it and throwing my things onto my bed. I went into the kitchen and pulled the apron off the coat rack in the corner. I tied it in the back and rolled up my sleeves. "Okay, let's get cooking," I said, walking to the sink to wash my hands.

（^人^）

Gowland PoV

"I'll see you in five, okay?" Katia asked. I nodded and held up my hand, flashin' a smile and wavin'. She left and my smile faded. I lied to Katia. I did have a dream and the Nightmare was there.

• • •

I was in a vast stretch or the sky, but it wasn't blue like in the afternoon or orange like in the afternoon. It was a dull gray, almost matchin' the smoke the man in front of my exhaled. "Hello Mary Gowland." great, some yuppie who I don't know knows my full name. That damn hatter... "Hey, I know you from Katia."

"How do you know Katia?" I said, feelin' protective of her. "She's the outsider. I'm naturally interested her but I know you hold her affections," he replied, "I'm the Nightmare. I've been intruding on her dreams."

"Isn't that... Criminal?" I asked, crossin' my arms. Nightmare shot me a look. "Look whose talking. You've gotta be, what: twice her age?" he replied. He sighed. "Anyway, Duke, I needed to tell you something." I raised an eyebrow. "Please tell, Nightmare." he materialized a little vile, full of liquid. It floated towards me. I held out my hands and it dropped into them. "Looks like she made her choice," he said. I looked in the vile and saw her holdin' hands with someone. I realized it was me, and we were smilin' and laughin'. "Does this mean..?" I asked. Nightmare nodded. The vial floated back to him. He crushed it in his hand. He slowly opened his hand and the vial had turned to a dark blue sand. He threw up the sand in the air and it dispersed, lookin' like a final firework. "She's stayin' because of you. Good job," he said, floatin' away. "Time to wake up."

Katia put a plate in front of me. The smell of it alone made my mouth water. Katia went back to make her plate. "This smells remarkable, Katia," I said. She chuckled, coming to the table with her plate. "I'm glad you like the smell but I'm more keen on the taste," she said, beginnin' to eat. I ate some and my mouth exploded with a symphony of flavor. I jut began shovelin' the curry into my mouth. "Careful: you could choke," Katia precautioned. I swallowed a big mouthful and then said, "I just can't get enough of your cookin'." I ruffled her hair. We dined in silence after that. But it was a comfortable silence. "Remember when you were wonderin' about the commotion in the square?" I asked when I put my fork down, finished eatin'. "Oh yeah," Katia said. "Turns out there is gonna be a festival. It's gonna be up and runnin' in a few time periods. Would you still wanna go?" Katia smiled and blushed, "I would love that, Gowland."

(*^^)o∀*∀o(^^*)

Katia PoV

"Katia? Are you ready?" Gowland came into my room. I finished buttoning up my cardigan. "Yeah, let's go," I said, grabbing Gowland's hand. Gowland and I walked down the hall and out the front door. Boris was outside with my faceless friend. "Hey, I leave you two in charge," Gowland waved as we walked past them. "I want to go too," Boris mumbled. "Have fun, Miss Katia and Owner!" the girl cheered and waved. I waved back. Gowland and I were walking down the path to the town. "Remember the first time we walked down this path together?" I asked. Gowland grinned. "Yeah, we were going to a meetin' at the Hatter's. And then you tried climbin' the gate," Gowland stifled in a laugh. I puffed my cheeks. "Hey, I had good intentions," I said. Gowland squeezed my hand. "remember when the white rabbit kidnapped you?"

"all I remember from that is you walking in on Vivaldi and I in the bath," I responded with. Gowland turned red. "Smooth like butter, Gowland," I snickered. "No more rememberin'. Deal?" he asked. I nodded and swung our clasped hands. "For now," I smiled.

•••••••••••••

The streets were lit up by lanterns that looked like stars. "This is gorgeous," I said in awe when we got to town. Gowland said, "Yeah, they do things like this every so often." he lead me to a open space where there were a lot of faceless gathered. There was a band playing from a little sage and people were dancing. Not formal, ballroom dancing but laid-back, fun dancing. I was already having a good time. "Wanna dance?" Gowland asked. I nodded and we went out onto the dance floor. Gowland and i danced for hours, barely taking breaks. when we finally stopped, we were both exhausted. "Havin' fun, sweet pea?" he panted. "Yes. Lots of fun," I winked. I looked at Gowland for a while. He looked back. I put a hand on the side of his face. "I thought you didn't do the whole PDA thing?" Gowland asked. I rubbed my thumb over his stubble. "To hell with that," I said, pulling myself up to have our lips meet. I didn't give a damn about what others thought anymore. This is the remarkable man I love, and if I want to kiss him with confidence in public, then I'm going to. I heard a whistle. I broke the kiss and saw Blood Dupre, standing with Elliot and some faceless. Ew. Didn't need to see him this afternoon period. Gowland said, "Oh great he's here." I moved Gowland's face with my hand back to me and resumed kissing him. Gowland's hands held my hips. One hand I used to hold Gowland's cheek, the other I used to show to universal sign of "Fuck you" to Blood. I'm not so easily swayed by him. I'm stronger than I was. And I still have that dictionary incase I need some protection. Gowland offered to get me a knife to protect myself with but I declined. I smiled behind the kiss. Gowland broke it and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

As if words were magic, the time period changed. It was night now and suddenly Gowland grabbed both of my hands. "Run with me," he smiled like a giddy child. Gowland began running, leading me behind him. "Gowland?!" I asked loudly as we were running, "Where are we going!?"

"It's a surprise! But we have to hurry!" he replied.

•••••••••••••••

We were back at the park. I was out of breath. "Almost there, Katia," Gowland said cheerily. "But Gowland, I'm tired," I said. He grabbed my hand again. "We'll go slowly," he said. He began walking and I followed. At least he wasn't running anywhere anymore. I was getting my stamina back. Gowland approached the ferris wheel. "The ferris wheel?" I asked. He nodded. There wasn't a line-up, so we were making our way through the gated path. "Hey, Owner," the ride operator said. "Hello, could we have a while on the ride?" Gowland asked. He leaned in and whispered something to the faceless. "Sure thing, boss!" the faceless operator said. He opened a door to the seat. It was shaped like a tea-cup, which was adorable. I sat across from Gowland and then the door was closed and we buckled ourselves in. The ride started to move. We went fully around once and then we stopped at the top, high above all the other rides. "Gowland?"

"Katia, I want to show you somethin'," Gowland said. "What is it?"

"I've been waitin' for a while but nothin' was workin' out but... Tonight is perfect," Gowland said. I raised an eyebrow. "Look up," he said. I looked up and had my breath stolen at first glance.

Stars.

Millions and millions of the bright burning rocks decorated the sky and I could feel myself struck with awe. I was literally star struck. There were clear patterns of galaxies,and the sky was artwork tonight. The moon was off in the distance, not obstructing the stars. I looked down at Gowland. "Gowland... This is beautiful."

"The night of the ball," he said, "..was the night I realized I was in love with you. You were star gazin', remember? But I found you on the balcony, and I swear Katia, you were the most beautiful sight compared to anythin' in the whole night sky." I was blushing like an idiot. "...But after all that's happened, I haven't seen you as radiant. I'm not talking about clothin' or something petty, but how your smile was different and how your eyes didn't shine the same way. I love you, Katia. You're the absolute greatest thing to ever happen in my life. And to me, you've got this spirit thatis more beautiful than all the stars in the night sky," Gowland finished, holding my hands. I felt some tears on my cheeks. I was so... so happy. Gowland owned in closely to kiss me but I spoke. "You're a metronome."

"Pardon?"

"Gowland... You are a metronome. You have this pace about you that puts me at ease. You go at your own rhythm and you're so dedicated to your passions: like the park and music. And me. God, you are so good to me. I honestly have never met someone like you before. I'm spoiled by your love and constant generosity. The way you kiss me and hold me and tell me you love me is like a thunder storm and every time I see you I just fall more and deeper and harder in love with you. I... Love you so much. You've given me all this love and I want to be here and give you so much more back because words cannot even fathom and express how much I have grow to love you," I smiled and blinked, letting more tears spill out. Gowland kissed each of my cheeks twice and knocked his forehead against mine. He said, "We started off as two strangers: a girl with a cut knee in a bathroom-"

"And a park-owning duke who was resentful about his first name," I laughed. Gowland did too. "And now look at us," he grinned. We were quiet for a few seconds. "I'm the stars and you're a metronome and we are timeless, Gowland," I finally said. "Timeless, huh?"

"Gowland?" I asked. "Yes, Katia?" he asked back.

"Kiss me."

**_The girl who wandered in, the girl who was cloaked in thunder but had the soul that burns like stars met a metronome and through their trails and tribulations, created a symphony of their love, and will continue to make beautiful, timeless music together._**

Thank you for reading!（＾∇＾）


End file.
